<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Filthy Gorgeous by roe87</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30105528">Filthy Gorgeous</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/roe87/pseuds/roe87'>roe87</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Omegaverse Bucky au's [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Beefy Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bonding, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Co-workers, Dancing, Dirty Dancing, Escort Service, First Meetings, Fluff, Gay Bucky Barnes, Happy Ending, Humor, Knotting, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Past Relationship(s), Pole Dancing, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Scenting, Shameless Smut, Smut, Stalking, Stripper Bucky Barnes, Stripper Steve Rogers, Strippers &amp; Strip Clubs, Top Steve Rogers, Touching, Trans Alpha Bucky Barnes, Trans Alpha Character, Trans Bucky Barnes, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, Workplace Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:40:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30105528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/roe87/pseuds/roe87</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky is a stripper on the run, in need of a new job.</p><p>He happens to find one in New York City, in a club called The Jupiter Lounge. </p><p>That's where he meets another stripper named Steve who's tall, blond, gorgeous, and also a really nice guy.</p><p>They hit it off almost immediately, but Bucky is unsure about starting something new. He's had a rough time and is wary about opening up, but maybe with Steve his luck has finally changed...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Omegaverse Bucky au's [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1350955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>143</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. When you're walkin' down the street and a man tries to get your business</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! Some quick house-keeping to start:</p><p>I've tagged this as thoughtfully and as helpfully as I can, so it's on you to check the tags before you read.</p><p>If you're new to my omegaverse fics or you have questions on anatomy, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26899462">I've already written a primer</a>, and if you're curious you can read chapter 8 which is trans masc bodies. </p><p> </p><p>In this fic, Bucky is trans male (that means he was assigned female at birth and later said "no thank you, that's not me" and came out as a man) and he has chosen to do some transitioning elements (such as HRT and chest reconstruction) to look more masculine. In this 'verse he is also trans alpha (that means he was designated omega at puberty and later said "no thank you, that's not me" and came out as alpha). His transition to a more masculine body/look will also give him more alpha characteristics, such as muscle mass, bigger size, deeper voice, squarer jaw, and so on. </p><p>Doing HRT does change a lot on a person's body, including how they smell, so my HC is that yes Bucky smells more alpha now. This will come up in later chapters. Again, feel free to read the <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26899462">primer</a> I wrote which also talks about HRT and more.</p><p>Just a note generally, FYI: nobody HAS to undergo changes in order to be seen as 'valid', because you are already valid, period. Yes, some people choose to make changes (whether that is HRT or surgery, or clothes or a different haircut) to their appearance, and whatever they choose to do or not do is their choice, and they are valid. (I wrote more of that sentiment in the primer also!) You are valid, period! &lt;3</p><p>Right now all the info is out the way, let's get on with the porn! :D :D</p><p>To all my trans masc readers, this one's for you! I hope you like it.</p><p>Title from the song by The Scissor Sisters.</p><p>~ ~ ~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western"> </p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Bucky pulled up to the address on East 58<sup>th</sup> Street in Manhattan.</p><p class="western">He was only a few blocks away from Midtown and Times Square, the map on his phone showed. It was 3.15 PM, and Bucky was a little early. He'd rather be early than late, especially with city traffic. The street was quiet, mostly businesses or offices with apartments above them.</p><p class="western">The building Bucky needed stood out from the gray buildings in light brown, with its fire escapes on the front painted in the same color. The club at street level had a black awning drawn over it, one window blacked out with its name subtly printed in italics: Jupiter Lounge.</p><p class="western">The club looked discreet and upmarket, and of course it was right in Manhattan.</p><p class="western">Though, as Bucky knew, appearances could be deceiving. He trusted Hope, though; she wouldn't have set him up with a meeting for a place she didn't rate. Hope had said that the owner, a woman, was nice.</p><p class="western">Bucky wasn't too bothered about <em>nice</em> as far as bosses went, he just wanted someone fair and professional.</p><p class="western">He idled on the street and looked around for somewhere he could park. On the building opposite was a small garage entrance with a sign that said twenty-four hour parking. A standing sign on the side-walk listed the prices, which were expensive as it was the city, but Bucky didn't want to mess about looking for somewhere further away to park when he didn't know the area well.</p><p class="western">He drove his trusty Honda Civic into the lot, heading underground and searching for a space. He managed to find one over in the corner, and that suited him fine. Bucky turned the engine off and sat in the quiet for a moment.</p><p class="western">He had some time before his interview to get himself together. Maybe he could head up onto the main street and grab a coffee.</p><p class="western">Not that he needed caffeine right now, he was nervous enough.</p><p class="western">Since it was windy outside, Bucky brushed his shoulder length hair back and tied it up, using the rear view mirror to check himself.</p><p class="western">He'd showered that morning at a gym, and was already in clean clothes for the interview. He wasn't sure what sort of audition it would be; Bucky had worked at gentleman's clubs before and strip clubs too. Hope had said this club was like a gentleman's club but for women.</p><p class="western">Bucky really had no idea what they'd ask of him. Strip clubs could hire a dancer on the spot with no more than a cursory glance, whereas gentleman's clubs were more picky and often asked for an audition first.</p><p class="western">Bucky took out a stick of plain lip balm, running it over his lips in the mirror. He wasn't wearing make-up, he wanted to look as fresh faced and mainstream as possible. He was clean shaven and had done all his washing and moisturising at the gym earlier.</p><p class="western">He took out a stick of concealer and quickly swiped it under his eyes to cover the dark circles. If he could get this job, hopefully he'd sleep better and get back on his feet.</p><p class="western">He just wanted some stability.</p><p class="western">Bucky got his bag together with his essentials as he didn't want to leave anything important in his car, and checked through the bag to make sure everything was still there: phone, extra phone, wallet, a few business cards, and a large pastel blue make-up bag that held about three thousand dollars in notes.</p><p class="western">Bucky grabbed his leather jacket, slipping it on over his hoodie, then secured his bag across his body. He locked up the car and left it parked, walking to the stairs.</p><p class="western">When he got up to the street, pulling up the hood from his hoodie to protect his ears from the cold wind, he checked his phone and noted he was still thirty minutes early. He decided to check out the main street, glancing at the Jupiter Lounge as he passed it by.</p><p class="western">He'd kill fifteen minutes, nothing more. Bucky always liked to be early.</p><p class="western">He picked up a chai latte from the nearest coffee shop, sipping it as he slowly walked back to the club. He had his phone out but purposely didn't check his messages, knowing it would only be more of the same crap he'd been dealing with for months, so he checked his Instagram feed instead. It was a new account, a private one for him to unwind on and have no reminder of himself or the cluster fuck his life had become. The only accounts he'd followed on it were cute animals, travelling blogs or nature blogs.</p><p class="western">Sometimes he just needed an escape from reality.</p><p class="western">Now he was twelve minutes early. Bucky decided that was acceptable, so he approached the black painted door and rang the gold buzzer there.</p><p class="western">Bucky waited, trying not to fidget. He glanced up at the security camera and wondered if anyone was watching. First impressions were important, so he had to stand up straight and appear at ease, even though he wasn't.</p><p class="western">Nobody was answering yet, and Bucky wondered how long was acceptable to wait until pressing the buzzer again.</p><p class="western">He reached up, about to press it for a second time, when thankfully he heard someone unlocking the door from the other side. It was opened by a tall yet slender woman, probably in her fifties or thereabouts, with greying blonde hair styled prettily around her shoulders.</p><p class="western">"Bucky, right?" she asked.</p><p class="western">"Yes, ma'am," Bucky replied.</p><p class="western">She smiled at him. "Punctual. I like it." She opened the door wide and gestured for him to enter. "C'mon in."</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">The club interior was smaller than he'd expected, but furnished tastefully.</p><p class="western">The décor was mostly black with accents of blue and silver. Bucky figured under club lighting it would look real nice, as currently he was seeing it in bright 'regular' lighting and it still looked good. (The same couldn't be said of other clubs he'd worked in, with sticky carpets or stained furniture.)</p><p class="western">Once past the door there was a small bar area, then the lounge itself spread out with comfy leather chairs and loveseats around circular tables. There was a small podium stage with a pole set at the center, and a wall mirror on one side of the lounge made the place look much bigger.</p><p class="western">All in all, it looked nice. It also looked new and clean, and now Bucky hoped his black jeans and leather jacket were an acceptable first impression. He wasn't exactly the suit owning type.</p><p class="western">The woman, Sharon, led him over to a leather couch where they both sat down. She'd asked him if he wanted a drink, but Bucky still had his latte.</p><p class="western">"So, then," she said, crossing one leg elegantly over the other, "this is my club. We've only been open a year, so we're fairly new to the city."</p><p class="western">Bucky nodded along, and made sure he had his listening face on.</p><p class="western">Sharon was dressed impeccably, Bucky had to guess designer clothes: a fitted shirt with a large pussy-bow, a tailored jacket and slim pants that cut off above the ankle. She had on spiky black stilettos that glinted in the light, and numerous rings on her fingers with diamonds and gems.</p><p class="western">Executive boss-bitch realness, Bucky's inner monologue provided. She was an omega too, Bucky caught her natural scent along with a scent enhancing perfume (very popular with omegas; Bucky knew because he'd worn them himself before he'd transitioned).</p><p class="western">"How do you know Hope?" Sharon asked him.</p><p class="western">"Well, I know Luis," Bucky replied, "who knows Scott, so... that's how I met Hope."</p><p class="western">Sharon smiled politely. "Got it. So, did Hope tell you anything about Jupiter Lounge?"</p><p class="western">"Um, that it's for women?" Bucky said. "I Googled it but I couldn't find your page."</p><p class="western">"I don't have one yet," Sharon said. "I'm trying it out by word of mouth first, and it's working out great so far. My main website has been up several years, hiring out male dancers for parties or events, so I have a large clientele. You could say it's an agency but I like to think I'm fostering more of a team environment as opposed to agents who doesn't give a shit about their dancers."</p><p class="western">Bucky nodded again. He'd been fed lines like this before, so he'd take it with a pinch of salt for now.</p><p class="western">"I don't have Jupiter open to the public every night of the week," Sharon went on, "it gets hired out for functions. There's an upstairs too, that's the champagne room and if I did sign you on to work here that's the room I'd want you to hustle the clients into."</p><p class="western">"Sure thing." Bucky nodded again. "Can I ask what the house fees are?"</p><p class="western">"I don't charge the dancers." Sharon smiled. "You guys keep all your money. Whatever you make on the floor from dances and tips is yours. The customers pay a door fee, and since I have the liquor license I want them to be spending money on their drinks, so I do expect dancers to sell lots of champagne for me each week. You can order champagne on this floor," she gestured to the bar, "and the bartenders will bring it over, but upstairs in the champagne room is a cover charge for the client. It's our VIP area, and if they take you in there obviously they should be tipping you for your time as well."</p><p class="western">"Yeah, sure," Bucky said, feeling confident he could handle that. "That sounds fair."</p><p class="western">"I take it you have dance experience?" she asked.</p><p class="western">"Yeah, I can do whatever you need," Bucky said. "I was a backing dancer with a company for a few years, and after that I danced in clubs all over."</p><p class="western">"Great, so you know your way around a pole?" Sharon indicated with her manicured finger to the little stage. "Can you do any tricks?"</p><p class="western">"Yeah, I'm pretty advanced in pole," Bucky said, which was true, and he did love pole work.</p><p class="western">"Are you used to a slower pace?" Sharon asked. "The music here is slow and chill, although we do have a cocktail hour with some party music every now and then."</p><p class="western">"Slow is fine," Bucky replied. "I can dance however you want, it's no problem."</p><p class="western">Sharon nodded at him, seeming pleased with his answer. "Alright," she said. "I'll have one of the regulars go through the ropes with you, if you want to do an audition. I'm not so concerned about the dancing itself, as long as you can dance slow that's fine. What I'm looking for are men, alphas specifically, who are good at talking to women. I don't care what your orientation is, as long you can charm my clients when you're on the clock. This place has a rep for great customer service."</p><p class="western">Bucky made sure to smile pleasantly. "Sure, of course. I'm good with the customers. Charming is my middle name."</p><p class="western">And, seriously? If chatting with customers was the main deal here? Bucky was <em>sold</em>. Sounded like an easy ride.</p><p class="western">"I can tell from talking to you now that you're a good listener, Bucky," Sharon said with a smile, "and as long as you're a good hustler too, I think you'd have a real shot here. I have clients that <em>love</em> long haired guys, by the way, so you'd have fans. Your look would fit right in."</p><p class="western">Bucky smiled back, relieved to hear that. "Great! I'd really like to dance for you, ma'am."</p><p class="western">"Call me Sharon," she said. "Are you free this evening? An audition night is what I normally do, to see how you get on here and if you like it. There's a few tables booked so we'll have plenty of customers for you to hustle."</p><p class="western">"Yeah, I'm free," Bucky replied. "When should I start?"</p><p class="western">"Well, the first shift will arrive after six, as we open at seven tonight," Sharon said. "Why don't you get yourself something to eat, come back here at six with your costumes and I'll have someone go through the basics with you."</p><p class="western">"Perfect," Bucky agreed. "Thank you, Sharon."</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. And the people that you meet want to open you up like Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western"> </p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Bucky got a quick bite to eat, then returned to his car in the lot.</p><p class="western">He had to feed in a lot of money to pay for parking, and he hated the waste but he didn't have a lot of choice tonight. Anywhere to park for free would likely be far away, and Bucky didn't want to be walking around on the streets with a lot of cash on him if he could help it.</p><p class="western">He'd Googled nearby hotels with parking to see what was available, but anything nice for eighty dollars a night or under would want a name and ID for the booking, and anywhere that didn't take ID didn't have parking so he'd still have to take a cab or a bus to get there.</p><p class="western">At some point Bucky would need to ditch his car because clearly it was a pain in the city, but he wanted to be absolutely sure he wouldn't need it again before he risked doing that. For the time being, it was cheaper and less hassle to just keep the car for somewhere to sleep.</p><p class="western">Bucky unlocked his trunk and went through the bags there. Bin bags of clothes, mostly: casual clothes, stripper clothes, a few costumes. He had a bag of laundry to do, so he'd need to find a laundrette tomorrow and take care of that.</p><p class="western">He'd been living out of his trunk for over a month, on and off. Motels had been a blessing on the road but now he was in the city Bucky had to figure out his next step.</p><p class="western">Hopefully a secure job would be step one.</p><p class="western">Bucky selected a few outfits for tonight and put them into a tote, along with his toiletry bag that had deodorant, wet wipes, oils and lotions, and his hair stuff.</p><p class="western">He locked up the trunk, and made sure his sleeping bag in the backseat was folded away in the foot-well, out of sight. Then he locked the car and left it, hoping it would be safe there for most of the night.</p><p class="western">Bucky checked the time as he headed back to the Jupiter Lounge. Almost six. Perfect timing.</p><p class="western">When he was outside the club he rang the buzzer, and Sharon answered it again.</p><p class="western">"Hi, Bucky," she greeted. "C'mon in, let's get you started."</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">The main lights in the lounge were still on, and Bucky noticed a thick folder on the bar so he figured Sharon was probably in the middle of stock inventory before they opened.</p><p class="western">"I'll just give you a quick tour," Sharon told him, walking briskly ahead. Her high heels only made a soft sound over the carpeted floor. "The head dancer is upstairs, and he'll take you through everything else."</p><p class="western">Bucky followed her, curious and nervous all at once.</p><p class="western">"Obviously this is the main lounge," Sharon explained, gesturing around as they walked to the back of the room. "The rest is upstairs, so it'll keep you fit going up and down all night."</p><p class="western">Bucky smiled. He liked Sharon, she seemed cool so far.</p><p class="western">As they approached the door, someone else came through it; a guy of medium height carrying a case of champagne.</p><p class="western">"Oh, here," he said, holding the door open with his foot. "I got an extra case," he said to Sharon.</p><p class="western">"Great, Jimmy, thanks," she said. "This is Jimmy," she said to Bucky, "he's our bar manager."</p><p class="western">"Hi." Jimmy smiled politely at Bucky. "New guy?" he asked.</p><p class="western">"Trial night," Sharon said. "I'll be back in five minutes, Jimmy."</p><p class="western">"No problem."</p><p class="western">He held the door for her as she walked through, and Bucky reached out to hold it. Jimmy seemed friendly. Maybe a beta? It was hard to gauge sometimes.</p><p class="western">"These are the women's toilets," Sharon continued, gesturing to a bathroom door by the stairs. "Please don't use them, it's clientele only."</p><p class="western">"Sure thing," Bucky agreed, and followed Sharon up the stairs.</p><p class="western">The club's décor was nice even in the stairwell: its mostly black with some silver and blue accents continued here. Fairy lights were woven around the bannisters of the stairs, and Bucky couldn't wait to see what it all looked like later with the main lights off.</p><p class="western">"This is where I want you to hustle the customers into," Sharon said, as they entered the next floor. She held the door for him to follow her inside, and Bucky saw it was another strip club lounge, same décor but with a different seating plan.</p><p class="western">The stage here was a little runway in the center of the room, with a pole at each end. It was only a few feet off the ground, just high enough for an audience seated at the edge would get a good view. The single seats were all lined up around the stage. Bucky hoped that meant good tipping for dancing onstage.</p><p class="western">"A table in here is sixty dollars to the house up front," Sharon explained. "They can order bottles of champagne, same as downstairs. The stage show here is more up close and personal, as you can see from the set up. Then there's the private booths." She gestured to the far left of the room, which was on a raised section.</p><p class="western">Bucky saw a typical private dance set up: dark little cubby holes with booth seating inside, and curtains across the entryway for privacy.</p><p class="western">"Steve will go through all the protocol with you," Sharon went on, checking her watch. "I'll take you to the changing room now. Sorry, I'm a bit pushed for time tonight."</p><p class="western">"No problem," Bucky replied, taking one last glance at the champagne room before they left.</p><p class="western">Out in the stairwell, Sharon led the way up to the next floor and had to punch a code into a secure door. "Only staff beyond this point," she explained, opening the door and going in. "The changing room and the staff bathroom is up here too."</p><p class="western">Bucky followed her, looking around curiously as she led him into what seemed like a city apartment. There were two small bathrooms, one with a slim shower. The kitchen was a pretty decent size, and the biggest room was quite clearly a changing room.</p><p class="western">"Here we are," Sharon said, gesturing to the changing room. "Why don't you have a seat, and Steve will be along in a few minutes to get you settled in."</p><p class="western">"Sure." Bucky dropped both his bags onto the couch there.</p><p class="western">"It's up to you how long you want to stay tonight," Sharon told him. "Most of our bookings are from mid evening to eleven-ish on weekdays, but," she smiled wryly, "apparently Thursday is the new Friday, so we may get some late bookings later on. You should probably hang around until midnight at least."</p><p class="western">"I'm happy to stay late," Bucky replied. He wanted to make a good first impression, and he wasn't in a rush to get back to his car.</p><p class="western">"Great. I'll be downstairs tonight if you need me," she said, and gestured to the couch. "Please, make yourself at home. The kitchen opens around eight, and if you need a snack later Shuri is happy to make you something if you give her a tip. We don't do the typical fried wings here, it's a bit more upmarket than that."</p><p class="western">"That sounds great, really." Bucky smiled. If he didn't have to watch customers eating fried chicken wings right in front of him, that was just fine. "Thanks, Sharon."</p><p class="western">"I'll see you later," she said, and left him in the changing room.</p><p class="western">Bucky sat on the couch, fidgeted a bit, then stood up again.</p><p class="western">The changing room was nice, at least. Not a lot of seats, but it was clean and had plenty of mirrors. There were shelves for shoes too, and some lockers in the corner.</p><p class="western">Bucky would really need a locker to stash his cash for the night.</p><p class="western">He took out his toiletry bag and unpacked a couple things: straighteners and his hair brush. He crouched down to look for a plug socket, pausing as someone walked into the room.</p><p class="western">Bucky looked up at a tall blond man with short hair, in casual jeans and a tight white tee showing off biceps for days. The guy had a clipboard in his hand and looked right at him. "Bucky?" he asked, so Bucky abandoned his straighteners and rose to his feet.</p><p class="western">"That's me."</p><p class="western">The blond smiled and extended his right hand. "Hi. I'm Steve."</p><p class="western">Oh, he was cute.</p><p class="western">Bucky took Steve's hand, expecting one of those crushing macho grips, but was pleasantly surprised when it was a regular, firm handshake.</p><p class="western">"This is your trial shift, right? Sharon asked me to get you settled in."</p><p class="western">"Yes," Bucky replied, feeling the warm imprint of Steve's hand on his skin even after the handshake had ended. "Please tell me what not to do and all that jazz so I can impress the boss."</p><p class="western">Steve smiled again, clearly good natured and friendly. "No problem," he said. "Let me give you a locker key now, and then we can go downstairs to talk because this room's gonna get busy in a minute."</p><p class="western">"Great," Bucky said.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Once Bucky's valuables were all stashed inside a locker, he felt more relaxed.</p><p class="western">Steve led him back downstairs and into the champagne room. They sat by a table in the corner, and Steve handed over a sheet of paper.</p><p class="western">"This is for you," he said politely, giving Bucky a moment to look it over. "Just some basic House rules."</p><p class="western">Bucky nodded, speed reading what seemed like fairly standard rules for a gentleman's club (or, women's, in this case). It listed that a dancer's appearance had to be clean and tidy, their customer service had to be exceptional, no drunken behaviour was permitted, neither was possession of narcotics, taking photos or turning tricks.</p><p class="western">Bucky knew from experience that while clubs said officially don't get drunk and don't turn tricks, <em>unofficially</em> it was usually a different story because a lot of dancers wanted the money.</p><p class="western">"So," Steve started, "if Sharon hires you after tonight, there will be some forms to sign, but tonight is off the books, so to speak. You keep anything you make, but if you don't follow the rules she won't ask you back again."</p><p class="western">Bucky nodded to show he understood. "Got it. Is there a dress code or anything?"</p><p class="western">"Not that much," Steve said. "I have spare clothes upstairs if you need any or if you forget something on the night. Basically it's underwear like briefs, no thongs. Your shoes, but no sneakers unless they're black. And a shirt or a top to cover your chest. When you do a table dance or you're with a paying customer, the shirt comes off."</p><p class="western">"And what about onstage?" Bucky asked.</p><p class="western">"Oh, that's up to you if you take off your top onstage," Steve said. "And if we're open late like on weekends, after midnight you can wear what you like on the floor. The emphasis for shirts on is more the early evenings when customers are unwinding from work or eating their meals, it gives the impression of an upmarket venue, you know. But when it's late, everyone's drinking more so it doesn't matter for shirts as much."</p><p class="western">Bucky nodded along, smiling politely. That was pretty standard practice. When he'd worked in gentleman's clubs way, way back, they'd insisted on dresses or skirts. It was all part of the façade that strippers were dates more than they were strippers.</p><p class="western">Bucky couldn't help but ask, "No pants? Why's that?"</p><p class="western">Steve broke into a smile, and Bucky noted Steve looked very cute when he smiled.</p><p class="western">"Nah," Steve said. "We tried pants and tearaways at first, but Sharon hates them. She thinks it's too tacky for a lounge environment, so now it's just underwear and a long shirt over the top for a bit of modesty."</p><p class="western">"You've been here a while?"</p><p class="western">"Yeah, since we opened," Steve said. "I was doing the party hires, strip-o-grams and events before. I hate commuting, though. Here I get to just hang out and it's great. But if there's a fun event I'll go do those still. Sharon's great at getting you gigs, so if she likes you, you can get a lot of work."</p><p class="western">Just what Bucky needed to hear. He schooled his features into nothing more than a polite smile and a nod. "This place looks great," he said, and he meant that. "I hope it works out for me. I'd love to dance here."</p><p class="western">"Great!" Steve looked thrilled. "I'm sure you'll do fine. Shall we get you started?. I just need to go through the dancing rules with you, and the extras, and then you're all set. You want a table dance demo, or are you good?"</p><p class="western">Bucky made a little noise of surprise, unable to hold it back. A demo? Really? He was about to get a dance from this hunk?</p><p class="western">"Sure," he said, adding, "A demo would be great."</p><p class="western">"Okay." Steve got his phone out and started some music, something slow and sexy, setting it on the table. "So, pretend you're a customer," Steve said, getting to his feet. "I'm your dancer, and you'll have to use your imagination that I'm in my underwear."</p><p class="western">Bucky suppressed a smile. "Right." He opened his legs to give Steve room to stand close, one leg either side of his knee. Steve started by holding onto the back of his chair and caging Bucky in with his thick, muscled arms. He leaned in just enough that Bucky caught a hint of his alpha scent.</p><p class="western">"So a table dance for downstairs is one full song," Steve said, all casual as he began dancing, slowly undulating his body to the beat. "Depends on the length, of course."</p><p class="western">"Mm-hm," Bucky replied, eyes glued to Steve's slim hips. He was watching for technique and style, yes, but he couldn't help notice how great Steve was at dancing, too. Clearly he knew what he was doing, and he had a fantastic body.</p><p class="western">"No touching in the downstairs lounge," Steve went on, dipping his crotch low and almost rubbing it over Bucky's thigh, just shy of touching. "Tease as much as you want, but it's a no contact dance."</p><p class="western">Bucky nodded. "And in this room?"</p><p class="western">Steve caught his eye with a grin. "Well, up here it's kinda do whatever you want, short of full sex. It's up to the dancer how far you wanna go. In the private booths, that is."</p><p class="western">"Not out here on the floor?" Bucky joked.</p><p class="western">Steve laughed lightly. "No, just mild touching out here. There's one camera on the main floor here for the stage area, but none in the booths. If the customers want any scenting or necking, it has to be in the booths because it can get messy real quick."</p><p class="western">"Sure," Bucky agreed. "Sounds reasonable."</p><p class="western">Steve smiled at him as he leaned in closer, tilting his head so his nose was between Bucky's neck and shoulder, and Bucky had the same access to Steve's neck. He couldn't help inhaling, just a little. Steve smelled good: a strong and clean alpha scent. Just the sort of enticing smell Bucky would expect from a young, fit alpha who looked after his body.</p><p class="western">"Your hair smells good," Steve said, then pulled back to grin in amusement. "That wasn't part of the dance, sorry."</p><p class="western">Bucky smiled. "It's the conditioner. But thanks."</p><p class="western">"So, where was I," Steve joked with a laugh. "Alright, so, obviously do a lot of scenting in the dance, the omegas really like that."</p><p class="western">Bucky liked it too, but he kept quiet and nodded along.</p><p class="western">"They wanna feel like you're super into them," Steve went on, "like you wanna claim them and mate. That's the impression you need to give off. Sometimes I grab the back of their chairs like this..." He demonstrated by gripping the chair's back and shaking it a little, tensing his arms so the muscles bunched as he leaned in and looked Bucky in the eye.</p><p class="western">Bucky was starting to feel aroused himself at the display of alpha manliness. Like he wouldn't mind so much if Steve threw him down for real and played a bit rough. Bucky would be into it for sure.</p><p class="western">He couldn't afford to get a crush, though. Not with a colleague. Bucky made himself nod politely, treating this as business, nothing more.</p><p class="western">"Thanks," he said, when Steve got off his lap. "That seems straightforward enough."</p><p class="western">"If you got any questions tonight," Steve said, giving Bucky a friendly smile, "just ask me. I'll be on the floor and I'll help out with whatever you need."</p><p class="western">He was just too sweet, Bucky thought.</p><p class="western">"Thanks, Steve." He smiled back as he got to his feet, trying to appear at ease and not like he was about to swoon any moment. "So, uh, is it all women who come in?"</p><p class="western">"Yeah, women and omegas only," Steve replied. "No male customers, and the only alphas allowed are us dancers."</p><p class="western">Bucky nodded. He didn't have as much experience dancing with all men for only women in a club like this, but he was curious to see what it would be like. "The last few clubs I worked at were rather handsy," Bucky admitted, seeking reassurance.</p><p class="western">"Oh, yeah." Steve rolled his eyes and laughed. "I've been there, man. I've had my clothes ripped off me by mobs of omegas at parties. It can get a little much. We have door staff here though, and they'll back you up if you need any help. There's never usually a problem, Sharon takes care of us."</p><p class="western">Bucky was pleased to hear it. "That's good."</p><p class="western">"Oh, I nearly forgot about the doubles," Steve said. "Have you danced with another dancer before? For the customer, I mean."</p><p class="western">"Yeah, I have," Bucky replied, though it'd been for men not women. "You do that here?"</p><p class="western">"Oh, yeah, the omegas love it," Steve told him. "Alpha on alpha is the hot thing now. You can make good tips on double dances."</p><p class="western">"Good to know," Bucky said.</p><p class="western">"All the guys here do it," Steve added. "In fact, if the customers ask you what your orientation is, it's usually a better to hint you're open to experimenting or you're even a little gay."</p><p class="western">Bucky broke into a grin. "I'm a lot gay. Is that a problem?"</p><p class="western">"Oh, no, of course not," Steve said hurriedly. "I mean, it's easier to tell the customers you're open to everyone, because they want to believe you're attracted to <em>them</em>, and also to the other dancers when it suits them. It just makes you more money that way."</p><p class="western">"I know." Bucky chuckled. "I'm just teasing, man. Don't sweat it."</p><p class="western">"Oh." Steve laughed too. "Okay, cool. I gotta say, it'll be nice to have another queer alpha here. I'm bi, and most of the other guys are straight so... yeah, it'll be nice."</p><p class="western">"Cool," Bucky said, smiling back at Steve.</p><p class="western">They stood there a moment smiling at each other, and Bucky felt the sparks of attraction pinging between them.</p><p class="western">Uh oh, he thought. He definitely had a crush.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. You gotta wrap your fuzzy with a big red bow, ain't no sum bitch gonna treat me like a ho</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A note in case you don't know the term 'packer', it means a dick you can buy to stuff down your pants to pack them out. Hence, packer. There's a lot of different types and with different uses, if you want to look I suggest Google image search online for the term "FtM packer".</p>
<p>~ ~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Steve hadn't been kidding when he'd said the changing room would fill up fast. When Bucky got back upstairs, the room had at least a dozen new alphas in it.</p>
<p class="western">Bucky felt nervous but he tried not to let it show. He was the new guy here, and alphas could get real territorial. He had to fight his instinct to smile at other men so much, especially when he didn't know them, and very especially when they weren't gay.</p>
<p class="western">Steve had said most of the alphas here were straight, so Bucky knew he'd have to dial back his natural flirtiness a bit.</p>
<p class="western">There were some gorgeous guys here, though. Damn.</p>
<p class="western">A veritable sea of rippling muscles, washboard abs and thick thighs as the strippers were all in various states of undress, changing into briefs and oiling up for the night.</p>
<p class="western">Bucky grabbed his bags (receiving a stink-eyed look from the skinny, goth guy taking up the couch) and went to find a space where he could get changed too.</p>
<p class="western">The first alpha to smile at him and introduce himself was a handsome Asian alpha who introduced himself as Li, wearing a pair of pastel blue briefs. He was oiling himself up in front of the mirrors with an equally gorgeous Black alpha in dark purple briefs who said his name was King.</p>
<p class="western">"What's your name?" Li asked Bucky.</p>
<p class="western">"Bucky," he replied. "Oh, wait, that's my name-name. I didn't pick a dancer name yet."</p>
<p class="western">"My name-name is T'Challa," King said with a chuckle.</p>
<p class="western">"Shang-Chi," Li said. "It's safer for you to pick a dancer name, man. You better pick one before starting your shift."</p>
<p class="western">"Yeah, I'll get on that." Bucky smiled back at them, his eyes drifting down to their oiled up muscles. Hot damn. "You guys know any good gyms in the area?" he asked, mostly to detract from the fact he was eyeing them up.</p>
<p class="western">"Too many." T'Challa grinned. "We go to one two blocks away."</p>
<p class="western">"Come check it out with us some time," Shang-Chi offered. "Give me your number later."</p>
<p class="western">"Thanks, man," Bucky said, pleasantly surprised.</p>
<p class="western">It was a relief to meet nice dancers. And he did need to join a gym eventually, since it would save him money in the long run instead of paying guest fees.</p>
<p class="western">Bucky started getting changed. Since it was warm in the room with so many alphas, he took his top off first and reapplied his antiperspirant. It was a low-perfume brand, so the smell of it wouldn't overpower his own scent.</p>
<p class="western">Next he did his hair, plugging in his straighteners and quickly running them through his lengths. While he was doing that, more strippers arrived including two tall alphas named Thor and M'Baku. The two of them proceeded to annoy the skinny goth on the couch, who was named Loki, apparently.</p>
<p class="western">Bucky wasn't sure if these were name-names or stripper names, but he was used to assigning multiple names to one person in his head now. He'd had plenty of stage names and online names himself.</p>
<p class="western">Some of the guys exited the changing room, heading downstairs. Bucky made use of the sudden space, removing his day-boots and organising his bags of clothes.</p>
<p class="western">He wasn't going to change out of his jeans here, because that would out him as trans, so he took his bag to the bathroom and locked himself in.</p>
<p class="western">Bucky removed his jeans and socks, folding the jeans, and tossing the socks into a plastic bag to keep them separate. He pulled his briefs down, and removed the packer inside. The briefs went into the plastic bag with the socks, to go into laundry hopefully tomorrow.</p>
<p class="western">The packer had a quick wash in the sink with warm water, then dried on a flannel and then into its own wash-bag for safe keeping.</p>
<p class="western">Bucky wore different dicks for different occasions. His daytime packer was shaped to be flaccid, for everyday use to show there was a bulge in his pants. But the packer he used for dancing was shaped a little different so it looked fuller, more impressive to look at.</p>
<p class="western">Bucky selected a clean pair of briefs, a black Andrew Christian pair with a sheer back, and pulled them on. He took his big packer out of its bag, warming it up in his hands first so the silicone wasn't so cold, then he slipped it down the front of his briefs. He adjusted his dick until it sat right inside the underwear.</p>
<p class="western">It was hard to see in the small mirror above the sink, so he'd have to finish up in the changing room.</p>
<p class="western">He quickly brushed his teeth, then washed his face using a flannel and wipes from his toiletry bag. He rubbed a moisturising primer onto his face, too, because skincare was important.</p>
<p class="western">Bucky wasn't sure if he'd go with eyeliner tonight. He usually did, but without knowing the clientele that could be taking a risk.</p>
<p class="western">He picked up his bags, keeping everything neatly packed and tidy in one big bag, then headed back to the changing room.</p>
<p class="western">More strippers were coming and going, and Bucky could tell though the club wasn't huge, it clearly had a lot of dancers.</p>
<p class="western">He spotted Steve in the changing room talking to Shang-Chi, and now Steve was changed himself wearing some fashionable Calvin Klein briefs just peeping out underneath a crisp white shirt. He had the shirt open, with a black necktie hanging loose, giving an impression of an executive getting undressed. Or so Bucky thought anyway. It was a good costume.</p>
<p class="western">Steve smiled at him when Bucky approached. "Hey. How's it going?"</p>
<p class="western">"Hey. Yeah, all good," Bucky replied, smiling back. He had to get a move on if he was going to hit the floor on time, so he busied himself organising his bags, pulling out a sheer black shirt and some accessories.</p>
<p class="western">"Li said you don't have a dancer name yet?" Steve asked. "I have a list of names downstairs if you need it."</p>
<p class="western">"Yeah, I might take a look at that," Bucky replied. He had to put his socks and dancing boots on, but first he pulled on his specially made knee pads.</p>
<p class="western">They weren't just for aesthetic, though they were very nice shiny black knee pads; Bucky did prefer to protect his knees. He had to stick his ass out to pull them on, and then his boots, and he noticed Steve watching him in the mirror.</p>
<p class="western">"Damn, Bucky," he said, staring at Bucky's ass, "how many squats do you do?"</p>
<p class="western">Bucky smiled, straightening up and flipping his hair back. "Not that many."</p>
<p class="western">"Your ass is incredible," Steve said matter of factly. "I need to get myself to your gym."</p>
<p class="western">"No, just the doctor," Bucky said with a laugh.</p>
<p class="western">Both Steve and Shang-Chi looked surprised. "You had work done?" Steve asked, moving around to take a look.</p>
<p class="western">Amusingly, a couple more guys turned their heads to look. Bucky got the impression it was more curiosity than anything. Strippers could be very matter of fact about their bodies because bodies were their main source of income.</p>
<p class="western">"I call it being touched by an angel," Bucky teased, making Steve laugh.</p>
<p class="western">"Looks like you got some competition for club's best ass, Steve," Shang-Chi joked.</p>
<p class="western">"Oh, M'Baku already had me beat," Steve said with a laugh. "Bucky should go challenge him."</p>
<p class="western">Bucky laughed too. "Maybe not on my first night."</p>
<p class="western">Sure, his ass was plump, especially for a white boy, but like all Bucky's work he'd had done it was made to look natural for the most part. Doing H.R.T. had really shrunk his ass down so he'd had to plump it back up again to get that nice bubble butt going.</p>
<p class="western">Strippers needed a decent booty to shake, after all.</p>
<p class="western">"What do you think about a little eyeliner?" Bucky asked Steve, looking at him in the mirror as he opened his make-up bag. "Would the customers like it?"</p>
<p class="western">"Yeah, go for it," Steve said. "They're gonna love you anyway."</p>
<p class="western">Bucky smiled, enjoying the attention from Steve. He couldn't wait to get started.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Downstairs, Steve introduced Bucky to the DJ, named Rhodey.</p>
<p class="western">"Don't be asking me for anything too boisterous," Rhodey said deadpan.</p>
<p class="western">"I won't," Bucky replied, trying not to smile. "What do you usually play?"</p>
<p class="western">Rhodey shrugged. "It's an older clientele, so anything nineties or earlier is fine."</p>
<p class="western">"I'm good with anything," Bucky told him, "but eighties pop or seventies disco is also great for me."</p>
<p class="western">"Done," Rhodey said, making a note at his decks. The DJ stand was just to the side of the bar. "What's the name?"</p>
<p class="western">"We'll come back to you on that in a second," Steve answered for him, and took Bucky over to the bar.</p>
<p class="western">The club didn't have any clients in yet, but the lounge had its main lights off so it looked more like a nightclub now.</p>
<p class="western">Steve introduced Bucky to Jimmy and the other barstaff while he collected a folder from under the bar. "Here's a list of available names," Steve said, showing him the folder.</p>
<p class="western">Bucky leaned on the bar as he read the list. "U.S. States?" he asked.</p>
<p class="western">"Yeah." Steve laughed. "I'm Alaska in here."</p>
<p class="western">"Really?" Bucky laughed too. "Okay, maybe I'll get in on this." He read through the list.</p>
<p class="western">"Just don't pick Jersey," Steve told him.</p>
<p class="western">"Why's that?" Bucky asked.</p>
<p class="western">"New Yorkers don't like New Jersey," Steve said with a grin. "Pick anything but Jersey."</p>
<p class="western">"Got it." Bucky checked the rest of the list. California was on there, the state he'd lived in the last ten years. Indiana, his home state was on there too.</p>
<p class="western">He wouldn't pick either of those. New York was a fresh start for him, and hopefully one that would stick.</p>
<p class="western">"I kinda like Dakota," he said. "I can change it later, right?"</p>
<p class="western">"Sure," Steve agreed. "Dakota for your trial night. I'll go tell Rhodey. We take turns on the pole if we're not doing a table dance or a private dance," he explained. "Rhodey will keep track of whose turn it is onstage."</p>
<p class="western">"Thanks, Alaska," Bucky teased.</p>
<p class="western">Steve gave him a big smile. "No problem, Dakota."</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Once the door staff in black suits were ready, Rhodey got the music going, some slow and dirty R'n'B, and the club opened its doors to patrons.</p>
<p class="western">The tables filled up with omega executives; mostly women in their forties and fifties, some a little older, drinking champagne by the bottle and buying table dances.</p>
<p class="western">The atmosphere was certainly different to the nightclubs Bucky had been in before, very much like a gentleman's club with a calmer, more laid back vibe. Nicer than a gentleman's club, even, because the omega customers were much better at conversation than straight alpha men, and they were cleaner and just generally nicer.</p>
<p class="western">Bucky got the impression early on that the customers here wanted an alpha to listen to them, to not interject or talk over them, and he was happy to nod along and be a good listener for tips.</p>
<p class="western">Of course it took more than simply listening to be a good listener, it took some flirting and choice responses to show that he enjoyed hearing what they had to say. If they tipped him, Bucky stayed with them longer to chat, tucking the money into the small travel wallet he kept around his boot.</p>
<p class="western">So far so good, the night was off to a great start.</p>
<p class="western">It was always interesting for Bucky to see how other strippers worked out on the floor, and the social dynamics in a workplace. Between customers, most of the dancers would gather near the bar to take a break or have a drink, chat or complain about anything.</p>
<p class="western">Bucky found it interesting that the grumpy goth, Loki, was a hit with the omegas. Apparently he had a silver tongue and was quite the charmer.</p>
<p class="western">The nicest dancers, aside from Steve, were definitely Shang-Chi, T'Challa, and M'Baku. Bucky was pleased that they were friendly to him, because he'd worked in places with grumpy strippers before and it never made for a pleasant working environment.</p>
<p class="western">Sharon came and went, going around the lounge to speak with her customers when they weren't getting dances. She spoke with the staff too, standing at the bar and bantering with the dancers and the barstaff.</p>
<p class="western">Bucky took this all in, and now that he could see with his own eyes that Jupiter Lounge was a cool place to work, his nerves ebbed away and he felt more at home.</p>
<p class="western">Now he needed to hustle and make a good impression.</p>
<p class="western">Bucky took to the pole, dancing around it seductively and making eye contact with a customer nearby that he'd singled out because she tipped big.</p>
<p class="western">When he'd first learned striptease and pole work, it'd been a different style of dancing, much more fem and wiggling side to side, with feet close together to look cute. Now it was all switched around and Bucky had to play up to the more masculine type of dance moves: feet set further apart, hip shakes and forward thrusts instead of side to side. Twerking was always fine, but just a little to get the omega's attention.</p>
<p class="western">He also had to project a more top vibe, instead of the subby bottom vibe he naturally fell to. Not to mention a straight vibe. So much thought went into every move, every step, and every look at the customer.</p>
<p class="western">Luckily for him, it seemed to be paying off here. He had the eyes of a few omegas while he was on the pole, and the one he wanted to hustle was staring at him openly. Bucky snapped his teeth at her, just a tease of what she could get if she had a private dance with him.</p>
<p class="western">By the time he stepped offstage and made his way over to her table, she was already getting her credit card out.</p>
<p class="western">"I'll take two tables upstairs for me and my girls," she said, smiling at Bucky. "Champagne for both tables, please, sweetheart. And a private booth for us."</p>
<p class="western">Bucky took her card with a smile. "Let me take care of that for you."</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">The tips all came in cash, but for big purchases like drinks or entrance to the champagne room, a credit card was fine.</p>
<p class="western">Bucky took the omega's credit card to the bar where Jimmy did the transaction for him. He made a note of Bucky's separate fee for a private dance too.</p>
<p class="western">"You can take the cash now," Jimmy told him, "or at the end of the night. It's your call."</p>
<p class="western">"Keep it in the till for me," Bucky said. "Less to carry."</p>
<p class="western">He'd already swapped out some of his smaller notes over the last couple hours, exchanging the crumpled bills for bigger, crisper notes.</p>
<p class="western">Steve came up to him at the bar. "Hey, nice work," he said, leaning in close so Bucky could hear him over the music. "I'll be upstairs in a minute. If you need anyone, Li is up there with King."</p>
<p class="western">"Thanks." Bucky smiled back at him. "I'm good. See you soon."</p>
<p class="western">Bucky hadn't seen Steve do a lot of hustling yet, though a head dancer usually had some deal with the club owner that meant they'd still get paid just for being there, so they could afford to be a bit more chill.</p>
<p class="western">He'd found out, just through conversation earlier, that Steve lived upstairs in the building. Sharon, the owner, lived upstairs too.</p>
<p class="western">Bucky couldn't help but wonder if there was something between them, as they'd seemed friendly yet casual when chatting at the bar most of the night.</p>
<p class="western">Friends with benefits? It wouldn't be unusual. Another good reason why Bucky should focus less on crushing on Steve at work, and more on hustling.</p>
<p class="western">He led his party of omegas upstairs to the champagne room. The same music from downstairs was fed through the speakers up here, and the stage area was lit with multiple pink and purple spotlights.</p>
<p class="western">King was at one end of the stage, dancing for eager customers tossing bills at him, and Li was a little further down the same stage dancing for his own customers.</p>
<p class="western">Bucky's customers found themselves two tables close to the stage, and one of the barmaids brought them the champagne on ice. The omega who'd paid for it wanted to visit the private booth right away, so Bucky took her into a free booth and they got right down to it.</p>
<p class="western">This was where Bucky personally thought he deserved all the Oscars for his acting, because if the customer was shy or submissive and wanted him to be more of a top and dominant alpha, then he had to act out the part during the dance.</p>
<p class="western">And for a big ol' bottom, that didn't come naturally to him.</p>
<p class="western">Bucky took tips from the demo Steve had given him earlier, grabbing onto the omega's chair and acting all snarly and pretend-aggressive as he danced on her lap. It felt kind of silly to Bucky but she seemed to enjoy it.</p>
<p class="western">Then there was the grinding and the scenting, which thankfully he knew how to do well. She was certainly one happy, damp omega by the time he was finished with her, and she gave him a huge tip for the dance.</p>
<p class="western">After they were done, another customer was already waiting for him, so Bucky took her to a private booth next. He suspected being the new guy gave him an edge tonight, but that was fine with him, he'd take any advantage to make money.</p>
<p class="western">Two dances later, he tucked his bills away and exited the booth. Steve was waiting for him out on the floor. "How's it going?" he asked with a grin. "See, I knew they'd like you."</p>
<p class="western">Bucky smiled, feeling a little shy at the compliment. "Yeah, all good. Seems great so far."</p>
<p class="western">"I forgot to mention," Steve said, "some of the guys wear a knot ring if they spend a lot of time up here in the private booths. It just helps, you know?"</p>
<p class="western">Bucky nodded along. "Right."</p>
<p class="western">"I have spare sets in my stock cupboard," Steve went on. "They're brand new in packets," he added with a laugh. "Just holler if you need anything, okay? It's no trouble."</p>
<p class="western">Bucky wouldn't be needing a knot ring, because his dick was silicone and not flesh, but he smiled at the offer all the same. "Thank you. I was feeling a little hungry, actually. Sharon mentioned the kitchen?"</p>
<p class="western">"Shuri can make you a burger or a sandwich if you want," Steve said. "Give me five dollars for her tip, and I'll go put in your order."</p>
<p class="western">"Oh, awesome." Bucky bent down to his money pouch, and took out a five. "Shall I come, too?"</p>
<p class="western">"Let me put the order in," Steve told him, taking Bucky's five, "then you can go collect it in a few minutes to eat. I'll probably have one too."</p>
<p class="western">"Thanks," Bucky told him, watching Steve head off through the club.</p>
<p class="western">Bucky had danced in a lot of clubs over the course of his career, and met many head dancers. Some had been nice, some not so nice. Steve was certainly one of the nicest ones, and the most attentive on Bucky's first night.</p>
<p class="western">He made sure Bucky knew where shit was, knew what the procedures were and was checking in with him frequently throughout the shift. He told Bucky a couple times that he was doing well, and though that was fact it was still nice to hear, nice to know that Bucky had the support from Steve.</p>
<p class="western">Some clubs could get a bit competitive when it came to tips and making money, but Bucky didn't get that vibe here at all. If anything the guys seemed real chill, but since the customers were all tipping so well Bucky figured that was probably why.</p>
<p class="western">When there were enough tips to go around, everyone was happy.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Later, Steve came over and took Bucky's hand, asking him if he'd dance onstage with him.</p>
<p class="western">"The table of omegas on the right," Steve said close to Bucky's ear, "they love alpha on alpha. Wanna give it a try?"</p>
<p class="western">"Sure," Bucky agreed, and let Steve lead him onto the low stage.</p>
<p class="western">They were still in the champagne room. Bucky had spent most of his shift upstairs, which was good, if not a little tiring because he was working hard doing a lot of private dances.</p>
<p class="western">King was dancing at the other end of the long stage, twirling around the pole there, while Steve led the way to the other end of the stage, to the delight of the omegas sitting nearby.</p>
<p class="western">"Pretend I'm the pole," Steve said in Bucky's ear, "tease them, don't give too much away onstage. Save the best moves for the paid dances."</p>
<p class="western">Bucky nodded, and set to work backing his ass up into Steve's body and shimmying against him.</p>
<p class="western">Steve gripped the pole with one hand for balance, staying mostly still and only gyrating his hips slowly to the beat of the music. Bucky made eye contact with the table of omegas Steve had pointed out, building up the rapport with them as he unbuttoned his shirt and let it slip off his shoulders. Then he dropped his ass down to the floor, undulating his upper body to show off his muscle tone.</p>
<p class="western">The omegas loved it and tossed bills onto the stage. Bucky even saw a fifty dollar bill land there, but the trick to a good dancer was to ignore the money raining down and keep on dancing.</p>
<p class="western">Bucky balanced on the balls of his feet as he raised his ass back up, slowly grinding it up Steve's thighs and into his crotch. Steve responded by rubbing his hands over Bucky's hips, holding him in place as he mimed a couple of thrusts against Bucky's ass.</p>
<p class="western">And, <em>damn</em>, Bucky had already seen the outline of Steve's package in those tight briefs he wore but feeling it was something else. Steve had to have a monster cock in there and this was one of those moments where Bucky really loved his job.</p>
<p class="western">More money fluttered onto the stage, and Bucky raised up so he could lean back fully into Steve, acting submissive for the bigger alpha. Steve took the cue and reached his hands up, feeling Bucky's abs and pecs in an exaggerated manner for the benefit of the omegas watching.</p>
<p class="western">There were some strippers who were a pleasure to dance with, and Bucky knew from these short moments dancing together that Steve was one of them. They just seemed to be in tune and move well together. The fact that Steve was really hot was the cherry on top.</p>
<p class="western">After their stage dance, the omegas at the table were keen to get a paid dance from them. The one who seemed to have the most money to spend, or was the most eager to spend it anyway, asked if they'd dance at the table for all of them. They were a party of four of mostly quiet omegas, probably in their thirties or thereabout, and all in executive style fashion with perfect long hair, crisp shirts, short skirts and high heels.</p>
<p class="western">Steve looked to Bucky for his permission, and Bucky nodded. He was fine dancing at a table for polite omegas. There wasn't much he didn't like about the situation, honestly. Dance for money? Great. Dance with Steve? Also great.</p>
<p class="western">Steve took charge and asked a couple of the omegas to scoot their chairs around a bit, that way he and Bucky were able to fit between them and the table so they'd all get a good view. He took their cash too, as it was always cash first for paid dances, and split it with Bucky.</p>
<p class="western">Then it was time for the double dance.</p>
<p class="western">Both of them had their shirts off now, only wearing their briefs, so they were very nearly naked. Bucky wasn't sure if it was his wishful thinking or not, but he thought Steve's cock looked fuller than before, like he had way more than a semi in those tight briefs.</p>
<p class="western">It was kind of hard not to stare, especially up close, and it was also hard not to let his mind wander to what Steve looked like fully naked.</p>
<p class="western">After a little bumping and grinding together, Bucky turned to face Steve and crouched down on one knee, placing one hand on Steve's hip as he looked up at the tall alpha with his lips parted like he was about to suck cock.</p>
<p class="western">This was all part of dancing for an audience, but it was still hitting a lot of tick points that got Bucky aroused too. Not to mention the scent of other aroused alphas and omegas in the room was thick and heavy in the air.</p>
<p class="western">Bucky turned his head to the side, locking eyes with the omega nearest to him, and performed a dramatic lick along his own hand that was on Steve's hip. The move was for appearances only, as Bucky's tongue only touched his own skin, but for an audience it gave an impression of what they wanted to see: him licking Steve.</p>
<p class="western">Bucky slowly rose to his feet so they could continue their dance. Two of the omegas conferred quietly at the table, then one leaned in and said, "We have a request. Can you guys kiss?"</p>
<p class="western">Bucky had been asked this before, but in much different situations from straight alphas who wanted to see omegas kiss. Since Bucky had transitioned to alpha, he hadn't kissed another alpha stripper during a dance.</p>
<p class="western">Yet, anyway.</p>
<p class="western">He looked to Steve, who also looked at Bucky with a question in his eyes. At least Bucky already knew Steve was bi and would be cool with it. Bucky nodded to show he was willing, and the corner of Steve's mouth ticked up in a sly smile.</p>
<p class="western">"Pretty sure kissing is gonna need an extra tip," he told the omegas in reply.</p>
<p class="western">The ladies got their cash out, peeling off notes from the thick bundles of cash they had and dropping them onto the table. More than a couple of those notes were hundreds.</p>
<p class="western">Damn, Bucky thought. If all he had to do was kiss Steve all night to make bank, he was fine with that.</p>
<p class="western">When Steve set one hand on Bucky's hip and the other on the side of his neck, Bucky looked him in the eyes for a moment before they got down to it. This was when, as a dancer, Bucky had to hope Steve had brushed his teeth after eating that burger with extra onions from Shuri.</p>
<p class="western">Steve's thumb caressed the underside of Bucky's jaw, sending a shiver through his entire body. Then Steve tilted his head, leaned in and kissed him.</p>
<p class="western">Several things went through Bucky's mind during that moment, the first being to remind himself this was a performance kiss, not a real kiss; he had to make it look good for their audience. The second thought was, thank goodness Steve had brushed his teeth.</p>
<p class="western">The third and most prominent thought was, damn, Steve was a good kisser.</p>
<p class="western">Bucky opened his mouth, giving Steve room to deepen the kiss if he wanted, which Steve did. Bucky closed his eyes and for a few glorious moments he completely forgot where he was as he made out with Steve.</p>
<p class="western">A sharp wolf whistle from the omegas brought him back to the present, and that's when Bucky remembered they had an audience for this. His mind was a little preoccupied with himself and how horny he felt right now, but he was a professional and he'd get through it.</p>
<p class="western">Steve too, was a professional, and in between kisses he murmured in Bucky's ear, "We should dance a bit more before hustling for another kiss."</p>
<p class="western">Bucky agreed; money came first, after all. He nodded to show he was on board, and that was where the kissing ended, for now anyway.</p>
<p class="western">As Steve pulled back, Bucky noticed his nostrils flare, scenting the air. He had to be scenting Bucky, and that made Bucky a little nervous because he knew he could be giving off a mix of scents when he was this aroused, and he hadn't told Steve he was trans.</p>
<p class="western">But Steve simply smiled at him. "You smell nice," he said, quiet so that only Bucky would hear over the music.</p>
<p class="western">Bucky felt so bashful then, and hoped the club's low lighting hid the blush that rose sharply to his cheeks. He couldn't turn all shy and toe the ground with his boot like he wanted to, he had to be a professional here and carry on with the show, and earn himself some money.</p>
<p class="western">But once again he felt that crush on Steve looming over him.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh my gosh! Where could this possibly be leading! (lol...)</p>
<p>Smut chapter is next. I hope you're enjoying this story!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. I'm a classy honey kissy huggy lovey dovey ghetto princess</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just wanted to say thanks for commenting on this fic, I'm so happy you're enjoying it! :D</p>
<p>~ ~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Just past midnight, Sharon approached Bucky when he was at the bar between dances, getting himself a drink of water.</p>
<p class="western">"Hey," she said, giving him a warm smile. "You're doing a great job tonight. How have you found it so far?"</p>
<p class="western">Bucky made sure to return the smile, not that he had to fake it because he'd certainly enjoyed working in the club. "Yeah," he said, "really cool, everyone's been super welcoming."</p>
<p class="western">"Yeah, I noticed." Sharon's smile slid into a knowing smirk. "Glad you've been welcomed in. Listen, I'm clocking off for the night, but if you want to come back tomorrow we can talk about you working here on a more permanent basis."</p>
<p class="western">That was exactly what Bucky wanted to hear, and he was thrilled. He nodded politely and smiled.</p>
<p class="western">"That would be great. Thanks."</p>
<p class="western">"You can start officially tomorrow night, Friday," Sharon said, "or on Saturday. There's the early shift or the late shift, or you can pull a double and do the whole night. Your choice."</p>
<p class="western">"Friday's fine," Bucky replied. "And I don't mind. I'll work a double."</p>
<p class="western">"Great. Well, come ready for your shift at six again," Sharon told him, "and I'll go through the paperwork with you before you start. You'll need to bring your I.D. and social security number."</p>
<p class="western">Bucky felt the blood drain from his face, but he tried not to let it show. "Sure," he said, because he didn't know what else to say at that moment.</p>
<p class="western">"Alright." Sharon smiled at him. "Have a good night. It's up to you when you go home tonight as it's only your trial. If you have any questions just ask Steve."</p>
<p class="western">Bucky nodded. "Okay. Thank you."</p>
<p class="western">Sharon walked away, leaving Bucky panicking silently at the bar. He sipped at his water while his mind cycled through all his options.</p>
<p class="western">He'd really hoped to avoid using anything tied to his identity, at least until he was more settled. Now he had to decide what to do. Was this job, this club, worth the risk of leaving a paper trail? Bucky had gone to great lengths to stay off grid and give himself a new life away from his controlling ex.</p>
<p class="western">Now that new life was within sight but he had to be cautious.</p>
<p class="western">He glanced across the bar where Sharon had stopped to talk to Steve. Bucky couldn't hear them over the music, but whatever she was saying in Steve's ear had the alpha laughing and nodding his head.</p>
<p class="western">It was probably just work related, or friendly banter, Bucky thought. Still, he couldn't help feel a twinge of jealousy seeing them be so friendly.</p>
<p class="western">When Sharon left, Steve glanced up and caught Bucky looking at him. He smiled, and Bucky automatically smiled back.</p>
<p class="western">Steve slid on down the bar toward him. "Hey," he said over the music. "So Sharon said you're gonna work here now? That's great."</p>
<p class="western">Bucky's smile grew at the praise. "Yeah. I mean, we're gonna go over it tomorrow before the shift starts."</p>
<p class="western">"Friday's are pumping here," Steve told him. "You'll make bank, especially with your moves. Trust me."</p>
<p class="western">"Good to know." Bucky grinned. "You working too?"</p>
<p class="western">"I'll be about," Steve said, leaning back on the bar as he scanned the rest of the club. "I usually do the later shift at weekends."</p>
<p class="western">Bucky was pleased to hear Steve would be working too. He figured he wouldn't have half as much fun working without Steve.</p>
<p class="western">"Oh, I meant to tell you," Steve said, "some of the other guys car pool for a ride home. Just speak to King about it if you want in."</p>
<p class="western">Bucky had nowhere to head to, just the car lot across the street, but he simply smiled at the offer. "Thank you," he said. "You live upstairs, right?"</p>
<p class="western">He couldn't help digging a little, feeling nosy.</p>
<p class="western">"Yeah, I do," Steve replied easily. "Got my own apartment. It's great. Like I said, I hate commuting so this is perfect for me."</p>
<p class="western">"It's a nice spot here," Bucky agreed. "Sharon's upstairs too?"</p>
<p class="western">"Yeah, apartment above mine," Steve replied.</p>
<p class="western">Oh, Bucky thought. So, not together-together, then?</p>
<p class="western">Good to know.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">There was still more dancing to do.</p>
<p class="western">Since the boss wasn't on the floor now, and she'd basically given Bucky a job offer already, Bucky decided to reward his hard work tonight by having himself a nice drink.</p>
<p class="western">Or two.</p>
<p class="western">In truth, he couldn't stand champagne or wine, so any time his customers had poured out flutes of bubbly champagne for him, Bucky would subtly tip the contents onto the carpeted floor when they weren't looking. It was a common stripper tactic; he couldn't drink every drink a customer bought him or he'd be drunk too quick.</p>
<p class="western">Now he was going to actually drink, Bucky wanted to choose it himself. Jimmy at the bar showed Bucky the full menu of drinks available. They were pricey, since it was the city. Bucky decided to have a whiskey sour with a maraschino cherry in it.</p>
<p class="western">"I see you're coming for Loki's wig with the gayest drink order," Monica commented dryly, making Bucky laugh.</p>
<p class="western">Monica was one of the security staff, dressed in all black and was usually hanging around the bar and door area keeping an eye on things.</p>
<p class="western">"What's he order?" Bucky asked, sipping his whiskey sour.</p>
<p class="western">"Every drink that's a pain in my ass to make," Jimmy grumbled, although he was smiling. "All the garnish and little umbrellas."</p>
<p class="western">"You have little umbrellas?" Bucky asked excitedly.</p>
<p class="western">"No, I was joking," Jimmy deadpanned. "Don't ask me for umbrellas, it's just more shit to clean up and I've got enough to do."</p>
<p class="western">Bucky laughed again. "But they're so fun."</p>
<p class="western">"No." Jimmy pointed at him mock seriously, making both Bucky and Monica laugh.</p>
<p class="western">"How's your first night been?" Monica asked Bucky.</p>
<p class="western">"Yeah, great," Bucky said. "All groovy. Just celebrating with a gay ass drink."</p>
<p class="western">Monica grinned. "I'd love one too, but we can't drink on shift."</p>
<p class="western">"Perks of being a stripper," Bucky told her with a wink.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">The customers began thinning out from two AM, and Bucky noticed Steve talking with Darcy, who was assistant manager, apparently, and also the door staff.</p>
<p class="western">They were probably discussing when to close the club. Since the only customers they had left were all seated downstairs and not spending their money upstairs in the champagne room, Bucky figured they'd be closing pretty soon.</p>
<p class="western">He was on his third whiskey sour by that point, having sipped his drinks between dancing and taking his turn on the pole. Bucky figured going back to his cold car would be vastly more bearable if he was a bit drunk.</p>
<p class="western">But the night had gone well. Bucky was looking forward to working here full time, so overall he was pleased and in a very good mood.</p>
<p class="western">Someone turned up the switch on the main lights, not all the way up but halfway. Another club trick to encourage patrons to leave. Rhodey the DJ started playing more comedic songs too, to signal that the night was drawing to a close.</p>
<p class="western">Although, when he put on The Bad Touch by The Bloodhound Gang, Bucky couldn't resist having a dance on the pole because it was such a great song.</p>
<p class="western">Monica and Carol, also door staff, started going around the lingering patrons asking them to drink up as the club was closing soon.</p>
<p class="western">When Bucky got down from the stage, Steve came over to him with a smile. "Fancy a night cap?" he asked, gesturing at the bar.</p>
<p class="western">Bucky nodded. One more drink sounded good.</p>
<p class="western">Jimmy and his bar staff were closing down the bar, but he stopped to make them their drinks. Bucky made sure to put a decent tip in the tip jar.</p>
<p class="western">"You wanna head up to the changing room?" Steve asked him. "We can take our drinks."</p>
<p class="western">"Sure," Bucky agreed. He could do with sitting down on a couch for a bit.</p>
<p class="western">Steve led the way and Bucky followed him, with Steve chatting amiably about how the night had been, and which customers had tipped the most.</p>
<p class="western">Bucky still had some cash in the wallet strapped to his boot. He'd already been upstairs a few times during the shift to put the bigger wads of cash safely into his locker.</p>
<p class="western">"Do we tip the DJ or anyone else?" Bucky asked. Most clubs he'd worked in had rules that the dancers tip everyone, from DJ to bar staff to house manager.</p>
<p class="western">"No, we don't do that here," Steve told him. "Sharon pays everyone a good wage. We only tip Shuri for making us food. If you want to tip anyone else, that's up to you."</p>
<p class="western">"Okay," Bucky said. That was fine by him. More of his hard earned money to keep for himself.</p>
<p class="western">The changing room only had a few dancers in. Some of the guys had already gone home, and some were still downstairs in the club. Shang-Chi and M'Baku were in the changing room getting dressed and chatting.</p>
<p class="western">"Oh, here he comes," M'Baku said to Bucky when they entered the room. "Mr. Badonk-a-donk!" He waved his hands at Bucky with a laugh. "This white boy can twerk, man!"</p>
<p class="western">"Thanks, I try." Bucky bent his knees and shook his ass in reply, watching his reflection in the mirror. Yes, he looked good, and he did like attention from alphas.</p>
<p class="western">M'Baku laughed again and snapped his fingers. "The one white boy in the club who can twerk. Not that shoulder wriggle white people do, like..." He put his hands on his knees and stuck his ass out to demonstrate, then moved his shoulders up and down in a comedic fashion.</p>
<p class="western">Shang-Chi laughed so hard he snorted, and Steve was grinning in amusement.</p>
<p class="western">"Think you should use that move for the customers," Steve told him, as M'Baku did the move again and laughed loudly.</p>
<p class="western">"Think I'll get good tips!" he joked.</p>
<p class="western">"I'll tip you to stop," Steve said dryly. "No, wait, I'll tip you to dance like that when Loki comes in."</p>
<p class="western">"He already went home," M'Baku said.</p>
<p class="western">"Damn. Next time."</p>
<p class="western">"Hey, Bucky," Shang-Chi said, "do you need to share a ride? Ours is on its way."</p>
<p class="western">It was sweet of him to offer. Bucky really liked the guys here.</p>
<p class="western">"I'm good tonight," Bucky told him. "Thanks, man."</p>
<p class="western">"No worries."</p>
<p class="western">Steve got changed right away into shorts and a top, then sat on the couch drinking his bourbon.</p>
<p class="western">Bucky didn't want to get changed fully in front of everyone here, so he left his drink with Steve and took his bag to the bathroom that had the shower in it.</p>
<p class="western">Bucky locked himself in, and got to work cleaning himself up. He washed his face, removing the eyeliner. He had a whole load of body oil and shimmer on his skin to remove too, and was thankful the club had a shower here.</p>
<p class="western">First, Bucky took his packer out of his underwear and washed it in the sink, then wrapped it in a flannel and put it away in its bag.</p>
<p class="western">He'd already changed his briefs a couple times during the shift (standard practice, firstly for hygiene and secondly for showing the customers something different), and he put all his used briefs into the bag which would be laundry.</p>
<p class="western">Next he clipped his hair up, because he wasn't about to wash all that right now. He'd do a longer shower at whatever gym he could find tomorrow. For now he got into the shower cubicle and had a fast shower, just to freshen up and get rid of the body oil.</p>
<p class="western">The water was hot, and the pressure was great. Honestly, this club was one of the best Bucky had ever been in with its amenities.</p>
<p class="western">After his quick shower he towelled dry, using one of the clean towels on the shelf that Steve had said were fine to use. Bucky pulled on a clean t-shirt, and a pair of comfy sweatpants.</p>
<p class="western">He didn't want to wear underwear or a packer right now, and hopefully the baggy sweats would disguise that. All Bucky planned to do was finish his drink and then go sleep in his car. He wanted to be comfortable.</p>
<p class="western">Bags neatly packed, hair unclipped and brushed out, he headed back to the changing room. Now it was busier, with everyone getting changed at once.</p>
<p class="western">Steve came up to him, holding both their drinks. "So, it's a bit busy in here," he said with a smile.</p>
<p class="western">"Yeah," Bucky said, feeling annoyed about that. He'd really wanted a quiet moment to unwind.</p>
<p class="western">"I usually watch a movie to wind down," Steve said. "You wanna watch a movie with me?"</p>
<p class="western">Bucky found himself nodding. "Sure," he agreed. It wasn't like he was in a rush to get back to his freezing cold car in a dark car lot. "Is my stuff okay here?"</p>
<p class="western">"Yeah, it's cool," Steve said, smiling at him. "Or bring it with you, whatever you want."</p>
<p class="western">Bucky decided to leave his valuables (and his cash) in the locker, which he still had the key for. He placed his dance boots on the shoe rack and tidied up the rest of his clothes bags to take with him.</p>
<p class="western">Steve led him upstairs to the next floor and showed Bucky into his apartment.</p>
<p class="western">"Wow, this is nice," Bucky commented, looking around as they both toed off their shoes.</p>
<p class="western">"I know, right?" Steve chuckled. "Kind of a dream job and apartment all in one."</p>
<p class="western">"Have you been here since the club opened?" Bucky asked.</p>
<p class="western">"Nah, only four months," Steve said, leading him to the bedroom. "It's perfect, though." He turned a side lamp on, illuminating the room. There was a big double bed, but no couch or chairs.</p>
<p class="western">Steve smiled bashfully. "Sorry, there's only the bed to sit on. I don't have a lounge."</p>
<p class="western">"It's cool if you don't mind me sitting on the bed?" Bucky asked.</p>
<p class="western">"No, please sit." Steve gestured to him. "I'll put on a movie."</p>
<p class="western">Bucky sat down on the edge of the bed, and set his bags off to the side so they weren't in the way. He sipped at his drink as he watched Steve putter about his room, turning on the big flatscreen TV and logging into his Netflix.</p>
<p class="western">"Any requests?" Steve asked. "I've been watching a lot of period dramas lately, as they're usually quiet and relaxing to watch."</p>
<p class="western">Bucky grinned at that. "Sure, that sounds great. Love some period drama."</p>
<p class="western">Steve smiled too, and flopped down onto the bed next to Bucky. He pointed the remote at the TV to play the movie, then tossed the remote aside as the opening credits came onscreen.</p>
<p class="western">"You know what else I do to relax in bed?" he asked, grinning slyly at Bucky.</p>
<p class="western">Bucky hadn't expected a move this early, if he was being honest, so he was a bit taken aback. "Uh, no?" he said. "Besides watch a movie?"</p>
<p class="western">"Besides movies..." Steve reached over to his nightstand, picking up a small paper flower. "I do Origami."</p>
<p class="western">He offered the flower to Bucky, and it was such an endearing and slightly dorky gesture, Bucky couldn't help but smile.</p>
<p class="western">"You made this?" He took the flower, twirling it in his fingers. It was beautifully made.</p>
<p class="western">"Yeah." Steve seemed pleased Bucky liked it, and next he reached for some sheets of paper from the nightstand. "Want me to show you?"</p>
<p class="western">"Sure," Bucky agreed. "I'll be terrible at it, but why not?"</p>
<p class="western">Steve chuckled in delight, and gave Bucky a sheet of paper. "Just copy me. One fold at a time."</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">They folded Origami together as the movie played softly in the background, and they chatted and laughed over Bucky's bad folding attempts.</p>
<p class="western">"I told you I'd suck," Bucky said.</p>
<p class="western">"It takes practice," Steve insisted. "You'll get better. Hey, speaking of practice, you're amazing on the pole."</p>
<p class="western">"Thank you." Bucky smiled shyly. "I really enjoyed dancing tonight."</p>
<p class="western">"Great," Steve said, glancing at him with a smile. "I hope you'll get to work with us. You fit right in."</p>
<p class="western">Bucky smiled back, and again he felt the attraction zinging between them. He knew he should probably make his excuses and go, for his own good, but he couldn't bring himself to leave. He <em>liked</em> Steve.</p>
<p class="western">"Can I ask you something?" Steve said. "I mean, you can say no. I don't wanna be nosy or anything."</p>
<p class="western">"It's fine," Bucky said softly. "You can ask me."</p>
<p class="western">He had an inkling of what Steve wanted to know anyway.</p>
<p class="western">"Okay, well, tell me to shut up if you want," Steve said, "but, are you O-T-A?"</p>
<p class="western">Those three little letters, omega-to-alpha, often made Bucky nervous, purely because people could be such jerks about him being trans.</p>
<p class="western">But Steve didn't give him that vibe at all, which was why Bucky didn't mind him asking.</p>
<p class="western">"Yeah, I am," he replied. "Is it going to be a problem?"</p>
<p class="western">A confused look flitted over Steve's features before he realised Bucky had meant work. "Oh, no, no," he said, with a little shake of his head. "No, Sharon's cool. I mean, you don't have to tell her, that wasn't why I was asking..."</p>
<p class="western">"Why were you asking?" Bucky smiled at him.</p>
<p class="western">"Just interested in you." Steve finished his Origami swan and offered it to Bucky. "I like you."</p>
<p class="western">Bucky took the swan, biting his bottom lip against a smile. "I like you, too."</p>
<p class="western">"Do you wanna make out?" Steve slid a little closer on the bed. "I mean, only if you want to. I don't want you to think you have to say yes to work here. You can say no, I won't be offended."</p>
<p class="western">"I don't want to say no," Bucky replied, and shuffled closer to Steve. He tilted his head to the side, and Steve followed the move by tilting his head the other way. They leaned in slowly, noses at each other's necks.</p>
<p class="western">Bucky closed his eyes as he inhaled, revelling in the strong, clean alpha musk. Steve smelled so good, the scent travelled right to Bucky's brain and made itself at home there with fantasies of Steve's big alpha cock and knotting with him filled Bucky's mind.</p>
<p class="western">He let out a shaky breath, and Steve didn't pounce on him or jam his nose into Bucky's neck like some alphas did, he remained still and let Bucky scent him. A gesture that gave Bucky the confidence to press himself closer and rub his nose gently over Steve's scent glands. He got a stronger scent of alpha this way, and Bucky had to suppress a full body shudder he was so aroused.</p>
<p class="western">"You wanna lie down?" Steve asked gently. "We can do scent sex if you want?"</p>
<p class="western">Bucky made a sound of agreement, all he was capable of right then. Steve took the lead, shuffling further up the bed and bringing Bucky with him so they could settle back against the pillows together.</p>
<p class="western">Scent sex was great foreplay, but Bucky knew after all the scenting and dancing he'd done tonight he was ready to go off like a rocket already. The inner muscles between his legs clenched with want, hot and desperate for a knot. As he cuddled close with Steve and rubbed his nose at the alpha's neck, Bucky felt the first wave of slick rush out of him, and with it the promise of orgasm.</p>
<p class="western">He whimpered between each inhale, and when Steve scented him back, rubbing his nose at Bucky's neck, Bucky thought he would come just from that.</p>
<p class="western">"You get horny after dancing?" Steve murmured, his teeth nipping gently at Bucky's skin.</p>
<p class="western">"Yeah," Bucky panted. "Do you?"</p>
<p class="western">"Are you kidding?" Steve chuckled, pulling back to smile at him. "I wear a knot ring all night. When my shift's over I have to jerk off with a fleshlight just to be able to sleep."</p>
<p class="western">"Mmm." Bucky licked his lips, picturing the alpha jerking his own cock. "I'll be your fleshlight if you want."</p>
<p class="western">"Yeah?" Steve grinned slyly. "You like knotting?"</p>
<p class="western">"If you're okay with what I got," Bucky asked. "I didn't have anything changed down there, I just wear a packer sometimes."</p>
<p class="western">"I'm bi," Steve told him easily, "I'm good with everything." He shifted his hand between them, feeling down Bucky's body. "Can I touch you?"</p>
<p class="western">Bucky nodded, excited to have such an eager and open minded bed partner.</p>
<p class="western">Steve pushed his hand past the waistband of Bucky's sweats, fingers hooking over the fleshy bump of his engorged clit then sliding down to his slick wet opening.</p>
<p class="western">"Damn, you're so wet," Steve breathed hotly, pushing two fingers inside Bucky's hole. Bucky opened his legs for Steve's hand, giving him room as he groaned at the penetration. Two fingers wasn't enough but it was still something, and he felt his greedy body clamping down around Steve's fingers now, desperate to feel a knot.</p>
<p class="western">"Love feeling that grip," Steve murmured, pushing his fingers in and out slowly. "You want a knot, don't you, baby? Want a fat knot filling you up?"</p>
<p class="western">Bucky let out a shaky moan, on the edge of orgasm from Steve's fingers and the dirty talk. "K-Knot me," he panted, pushing himself closer to Steve. "Please?"</p>
<p class="western">"I'm gonna," Steve rasped, "gonna shove my knot in you and make you come on it."</p>
<p class="western">Bucky opened his mouth and groaned as his orgasm ripped through him, his body clenching around Steve's fingers. He didn't normally come like that, not so quickly, but everything about Steve was turning him on so hard.</p>
<p class="western">"Damn, that was hot," Steve said, fingers still buried inside him. "Got you all nice and wet for me."</p>
<p class="western">"Please knot me, alpha?" Bucky whimpered. "I need you."</p>
<p class="western">Steve responded with a possessive growl, eyes narrowing with lust. They pulled off their clothes in a flash, tossing them aside as they got inside the bed covers.</p>
<p class="western">"Do you want me to wear a condom?" Steve asked. "I'm clean."</p>
<p class="western">"Me, too," Bucky said, lying back on the pillows. "No, don't wear one. I want to feel you."</p>
<p class="western">"I want to feel you, too."</p>
<p class="western">Steve got on top of him, his huge erection jutting out and seeking a hole to fill. Bucky shyly opened his legs, looking up at Steve's face to gauge his reaction.</p>
<p class="western">"Fuck, you're really hot," Steve murmured. He shifted himself closer, angling his cock to point at Bucky's entrance. "Can I put it in?"</p>
<p class="western">"Please," Bucky pleaded, and gasped when Steve pushed the head of his cock inside, breaching him in one clean thrust. "Oh, God," he groaned, revelling in the feeling of being filled up. He was so wet Steve slid inside easily, and the alpha gasped when he was fully seated.</p>
<p class="western">"You're tight, baby."</p>
<p class="western">"Fuck me open," Bucky murmured, raking his nails lightly down Steve's back.</p>
<p class="western">Steve growled softly in response, pinning Bucky against the mattress as he started thrusting his hips, impaling Bucky with deep, slow strokes of his cock.</p>
<p class="western">"Oh," Bucky gasped open mouthed, loving the feeling of being stretched out and filled up. Steve had a wonderful cock, just the perfect size. Every drag over his sweet spot stoked the still burning embers from his recent orgasm, and Bucky felt the pleasure building once again.</p>
<p class="western">"You like that cock?" Steve rasped, pressing his face close to Bucky's neck to scent him. "Damn, Bucky, you smell so good. You want my knot?"</p>
<p class="western">"Yes, give it to me," Bucky groaned. "Harder! Knot me, alpha."</p>
<p class="western">Steve growled and shifted up. He grabbed both Bucky's wrists and pinned them above his head, staring down at him as he picked up the pace, thrusting into Bucky with deep, fast strokes. Bucky was so wet with slick every thrust in made a delicious wet sound, and the glide of Steve's cock felt so good.</p>
<p class="western">Bucky gazed up at Steve, lips parted, moans escaping his throat as the alpha fucked him. Steve looked phenomenal, his muscles all tense and bunching with the display of possessive alpha in a rut.</p>
<p class="western">Bucky felt his own muscles tense too as the pleasure crested in him again, and he came on Steve's cock. "Oh," he gasped, "oh, fuck!"</p>
<p class="western">"Yeah, that's it," Steve rasped, thrusting harder. "You want this knot? You want to get knotted up?"</p>
<p class="western">Bucky whimpered and nodded his head, floating in orgasmic bliss as he felt the knot swell at the base of Steve's cock.</p>
<p class="western">Steve's pace faltered and his face screwed up in pleasure as the knot rose, and he slammed his cock home one last time. "Fuck, take that knot," he growled, pressing his cock deep inside. Bucky's body responded eagerly by clamping down around his knot, holding on and locking them together.</p>
<p class="western">Steve collapsed against Bucky and panted as he came, emptying himself inside him as Bucky's body clung tight to his knot.</p>
<p class="western">Bucky always kind of liked this part, when the alpha mate was at his most vulnerable and couldn't get away. And next came his favorite part: the scent bonding.</p>
<p class="western">Bucky reached up to run his hands over Steve's arms and shoulders, helping the alpha shift so they could both plant their noses in each other's necks comfortably.</p>
<p class="western">Steve was still panting, gone a little limp on top of Bucky as he recovered, and Bucky took the opportunity to inhale all the gorgeous smell and alpha mating hormones Steve's scent glands were kicking out.</p>
<p class="western">Steve too scented Bucky's neck, inhaling deeply as he got his breath back.</p>
<p class="western">"You're gripping me pretty tight," Steve murmured softly.</p>
<p class="western">"Sorry." Bucky smiled to himself, not sorry at all. "It's kinda been a while."</p>
<p class="western">"Really wanted a knot, huh," Steve said with a chuckle, his breath hot on Bucky's skin.</p>
<p class="western">"Well, not just any knot." Bucky giggled. "Dancing with you all night got me horny."</p>
<p class="western">"Yeah, same," Steve said, burying his nose just under Bucky's ear. "Mmm. You smell so damn good. I could just smell you all damn night."</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">They stayed locked together for the knotting, scenting each other and making out lazily.</p>
<p class="western">When Steve was finally able to slip his cock free, he rolled over with a groan and they continued their snuggling side by side in the bed.</p>
<p class="western">The movie still playing on the TV was coming to a dramatic end, and they watched that together.</p>
<p class="western">"You wanna stay the night?" Steve asked. "I can put on another movie."</p>
<p class="western">Bucky really wanted to stay. Not just because he could sleep in a warm, comfortable bed, but because sleeping with Steve had without doubt been the best sex of his life, and he wanted more.</p>
<p class="western">"Yeah, I'll stay," Bucky told him, smiling up at the alpha. "Was hoping you'd have another knot for me later."</p>
<p class="western">Steve laughed quietly. "Stick around and find out, baby."</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 'Cause you're filthy, and I'm gorgeous</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Bucky slept hard.</p>
<p class="western">Like, harder than he'd slept in months. Probably the incredible sex had helped with that, plus the very comfortable bed, and the fact he had a big, warm alpha cuddled up next to him giving off a strong and happy mated scent. It was all the checkboxes for Bucky to be lulled into a deep sleep.</p>
<p class="western">Oh, and the alcohol.</p>
<p class="western">He'd almost forgotten about the alcohol until he tried to open his eyes when he felt Steve shift from the bed. Bucky had a pounding headache. The drapes in the room were closed, but it was still light with the morning sun trying to peep in, and it hurt his eyes.</p>
<p class="western">Bucky screwed his eyes shut and buried his face into the pillow. His head hurt like he'd been punched right between the eyes. He didn't usually get hangovers.</p>
<p class="western">But he didn't usually drink that much hard liquor in one night. He went back to sleep, he wasn't sure how long for. When he woke again Steve was puttering quietly about the room, picking up laundry by the look of it. Bucky supposed he should stop being a bed hog, and talk to his generous host.</p>
<p class="western">"Hn." He'd meant to say hey, except it came out as a croak.</p>
<p class="western">"Oh, hey, you're awake," Steve said, coming straight over to the bed with a happy smile on his face. "Was starting to get worried."</p>
<p class="western">Bucky grunted softly. "Sorry," he croaked.</p>
<p class="western">"No, it's fine," Steve hurried to say. "I've made some breakfast smoothies. I thought the blender would wake you up, honestly. Do you want one? Do you have any allergies?"</p>
<p class="western">That was a lot of questions at once, and Bucky groaned softly. "No allergies," he mumbled. "Wha's breakfast smoothie?"</p>
<p class="western">"Mainly fruit and protein." Steve grinned down at him. "Are you alright? Do you feel sick?"</p>
<p class="western">Bucky shook his head once. "Jus' a headache."</p>
<p class="western">"Like a hangover?" Steve asked.</p>
<p class="western">Bucky nodded.</p>
<p class="western">"I'll get you some Tylenol," Steve said, patting Bucky's leg under the covers. "Sit tight. I'll be back."</p>
<p class="western">Bucky smiled to himself, still snuggled up in the covers. Steve was clearly just as nice and attentive now as he'd been last night. Bucky felt fortunate to have woken up in Steve's bed today, some alphas never wanted the company in the morning.</p>
<p class="western">And Steve's warm room was a vast improvement to waking up cold, stiff and alone in his car.</p>
<p class="western">Oh, no.</p>
<p class="western">Bucky exhaled a quiet, "<em>Shit</em>," as he remembered his car in the lot. The parking would run out soon. Bucky had only paid up until nine AM. What time was it now?</p>
<p class="western">He leaned up on his elbow to check the clock on Steve's nightstand.</p>
<p class="western">It was one in the afternoon.</p>
<p class="western">Well, the parking had definitely run out.</p>
<p class="western">Shit.</p>
<p class="western">Bucky leaned back down on the pillow and rubbed both hands over his face. He'd slept until one PM. Seriously? God, he was a mess. What if they towed his car? All of his clothes were in the trunk. He'd have to get over there, pronto.</p>
<p class="western">He sat up in the bed, rubbing at his eyes. Steve came back in the room, carrying a bunch of items on a small tray: a tall glass of water, a Tylenol packet, a banana, and a large smoothie cup with a straw in it.</p>
<p class="western">"Here," he said, carefully setting the tray down on the bed. "Hope this helps."</p>
<p class="western">"Thank you," Bucky croaked. First thing he did was pop out two Tylenol, and take them with the water. "I think I drank a bit too much last night."</p>
<p class="western">Steve grinned as he sat at the foot of the bed, careful not to disturb the tray. "You were out like a light."</p>
<p class="western">Bucky smiled shyly.</p>
<p class="western">It was quite the change of pace to be waking up in an alpha's bedroom, and having that alpha wait on him. Bring him breakfast in bed. Bucky felt his cheeks heat up because he liked being doted on, but he was shy about it. He grabbed the smoothie cup and stuck the straw in his mouth, slurping on it noisily.</p>
<p class="western">"I've got a bathroom here, if you want to use it," Steve offered. "There's a bath or a shower."</p>
<p class="western">Wow, a bath. Bucky would've killed for a bath, but he didn't have time for one. He probably didn't have time for a shower either, but if his car had already been towed, Bucky would rather go sort it all out feeling clean rather than reeking of sex from last night.</p>
<p class="western">"Shower would be great," he said. "Thanks, Steve."</p>
<p class="western">"No problem." Steve beamed at him. He was wearing a pastel blue t-shirt, and faded jeans with holes in, looking all soft and casual. "I'll go sort out some towels for you."</p>
<p class="western">He got off the bed, leaving Bucky alone in the bedroom. Bucky slurped some more of his smoothie. It was surprisingly tasty. Probably the healthiest thing he'd eat all day too.</p>
<p class="western">Bucky finished his smoothie, contemplating Steve and why Steve was so nice. That crush he had tried to ignore was now taking up permanent residence in his brain, chanting Steve's name.</p>
<p class="western">Well. Not much he could do about it right now. (Except have that shower and try to look more presentable for his crush, perhaps.)</p>
<p class="western">Bucky set the empty smoothie cup down and untangled himself from the sheets. He was naked, so he retrieved his sweatpants from the floor and quickly pulled those on.</p>
<p class="western">He was sticky between his legs, a combination of his own slick and Steve's come. Bucky could still feel the ghost of Steve's cock inside him, his fat knot lodged in that special place.</p>
<p class="western">Damn, if he thought about last night anymore he'd get horny again. Bucky didn't have time for that, he had to go sort out his car slash life.</p>
<p class="western">Luckily, he had most of his washing products in his bags with him, plus a change of clothes.</p>
<p class="western">"Shower's ready," Steve said, popping his head around the door.</p>
<p class="western">"Thank you," Bucky said, picking up his bags. He followed Steve into the hall, and Steve showed him where the bathroom was.</p>
<p class="western">"Use any of those white towels, they're clean," Steve told him, pointing at the pile of towels on a hamper. "If you need anything else, just use what's in here. Take as long as you want."</p>
<p class="western">He smiled at Bucky then reached out and lightly smacked Bucky's ass, surprising him. Steve's smile slid into a sly grin. "I can't believe how realistic your ass is."</p>
<p class="western">Bucky grinned too. "Yes, it really is an ass."</p>
<p class="western">"I meant, it feels great," Steve said earnestly. "I think you should wear a jock tonight. Show off those cakes."</p>
<p class="western">"I thought we had to wear briefs?" Bucky asked.</p>
<p class="western">"Yeah, but after midnight you can wear whatever you want," Steve said. "We could both wear jocks. Make it a thing."</p>
<p class="western">Bucky smiled automatically, but had to remind himself Steve was probably thinking about work only, not about them as a couple or anything. Bucky really had to keep his crush under control.</p>
<p class="western">"Alright," he agreed, and went to take his shower.</p>
<p class="western">For all Bucky knew, Steve could be dating other people. That was quite common for alphas, especially queer alphas. So there was no point getting too attached, he had to remind himself of that.</p>
<p class="western">He did hope that he and Steve could be friends, though. He liked Steve.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Bucky had his shower, and felt a lot better for it.</p>
<p class="western">He had the nagging worry about his car in the forefront of his mind, but he had to take the opportunity to shower when he had the chance. He washed his hair using his own products. He shaved his face, and all the other parts that needed shaving.</p>
<p class="western">Most male strippers shaved their bodies, as the oil they wore looked better on hairless skin. Bucky had noticed Steve shaved everything too. Steve had a magnificent body, Bucky had definitely noticed that.</p>
<p class="western">Bucky sighed wistfully to himself under the warm spray of water as he thought about Steve. He hadn't prepared himself for such amazing sex last night, he'd slept with Steve on a whim. God, it'd been magnificent.</p>
<p class="western">Bucky wondered if it would happen again, or if it was a one time deal. There was the possibility that he'd have to watch Steve flirting with another alpha tonight, or watch him take someone else into his apartment.</p>
<p class="western">That would likely sting. Bucky could feel the threat of it already, which meant his crush was most certainly not under control.</p>
<p class="western">He only had himself to blame for that.</p>
<p class="western">Bucky finished his shower, and towelled off. He wrapped his wet hair in a smaller towel while he rubbed moisturising lotion onto his skin. That always took a few minutes. Keeping clean was a production.</p>
<p class="western">Bucky put on clean socks and underwear, and put his daytime packer inside his briefs once they were on. He adjusted the packer, then pulled on his skinny jeans.</p>
<p class="western">He really hoped he didn't have to travel too far today. If they'd impounded his car, the pound could be halfway across the city for all he knew, and he didn't know his way around yet.</p>
<p class="western">Bucky towel dried his hair, and brushed it out with a wide toothed comb. He'd have to let it dry naturally, no time to plug in his travel hair dryer and mess about. He pulled on a t-shirt, then tidied up all his bags and tried to leave the bathroom as tidy as he could.</p>
<p class="western">When he came out to find Steve in the small kitchen cleaning up, he asked what Steve wanted him to do with the used towels.</p>
<p class="western">"It's cool, just leave them for now," Steve told him. "I'll be doing laundry later."</p>
<p class="western">"Is there a laundrette nearby?" Bucky asked.</p>
<p class="western">"No, I do it here." Steve stuck a thumb over his shoulder, gesturing down the hall. "I have a laundry room."</p>
<p class="western">"Oh," Bucky said. Good to know. He'd have to ask if he could borrow that sometime.</p>
<p class="western">"You busy today?" Steve asked, leaning on the counter as he looked at Bucky.</p>
<p class="western">"Um," Bucky said, unsure what Steve was asking. "I have to check on my car. I forgot to add more parking last night."</p>
<p class="western">"Where'd you park?"</p>
<p class="western">"That lot across the street."</p>
<p class="western">"I can come with you?" Steve suggested, smiling at him. "We can grab a coffee or some lunch after?"</p>
<p class="western">That sounded nice, Bucky thought, and despite the fact he'd been telling himself not to get attached to Steve, he replied, "Yeah, alright."</p>
<p class="western">They put on their shoes and jackets, and left together.</p>
<p class="western">Bucky stopped off in the changing room first, because he had a feeling he was going to need some cash for bribes today.</p>
<p class="western">"I can leave my bags of clothes here, right?" Bucky asked.</p>
<p class="western">"Yeah, go ahead," Steve told him, waiting in the doorway. "Nobody will be in here until we open later."</p>
<p class="western">Bucky left what he could in his locker, and took out a few hundred in cash for his wallet. He left the rest of his clothes in bags hanging from a coat peg on the wall, and just kept his messenger bag with his essentials on him.</p>
<p class="western">"All set?" Steve asked, giving Bucky a reassuring smile.</p>
<p class="western">"Yeah."</p>
<p class="western">Though they hadn't known each other long, Bucky felt a lot better having Steve with him. He knew that on his own he'd be freaking out by now, but Steve was a calming influence.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">They went downstairs, through the darkened club and out the front door. Steve had a key, and locked it back up after.</p>
<p class="western">Together they crossed the quiet street and entered the twenty-four hour parking lot.</p>
<p class="western">"Do you think they'd tow it?" Bucky asked, as he led the way to where he'd parked.</p>
<p class="western">"I don't know," Steve replied. "But Sharon knows the guy who owns this business, so if there's a problem she could talk to him."</p>
<p class="western">Bucky paled at that. "No," he said firmly. "No, I don't want to be a pain in the ass before she's hired me. I'll sort it out."</p>
<p class="western">Steve glanced at him, quiet a moment before he replied, "Okay."</p>
<p class="western">Up ahead in the lot, Bucky spotted his car. Thank goodness, he thought.</p>
<p class="western">Unfortunately, there was a clamp on the wheels.</p>
<p class="western">"Shit," Bucky cursed, and looked around for some signage to tell him what to do. "I guess I'll go to the booth."</p>
<p class="western">"Shall I come too?" Steve asked.</p>
<p class="western">"Can you wait with my car?" Bucky asked him. "I'm sorry, I'm just kinda paranoid they're gonna tow it away while I'm not here."</p>
<p class="western">"Yeah, I can wait," Steve told him gently. "I'm sure they won't, Bucky."</p>
<p class="western">"Okay." Bucky nodded. "Thanks. I'll be right back, hopefully."</p>
<p class="western">He left Steve with his car, and went back to the main entrance and exit where the man in the booth was. Bucky felt anxious, embarrassed, and pissed off, yet he tried to project calm as he approached the booth.</p>
<p class="western">"Hey," he greeted, as the overweight alpha security guard glanced up at him with disinterest. "I forgot to update my parking. Can I get a clamp off my car?"</p>
<p class="western">"Three hundred," the guard replied. He slid a paper form and a pen under the gap in the glass panel. "Fill this out."</p>
<p class="western">"Okay," Bucky said, and took the form to read it through.</p>
<p class="western">This was what he'd been afraid of, the form required a lot of personal information including his name, address, car insurance details to prove the car was his, and a copy of his driver's license.</p>
<p class="western">Time for a bribe, then.</p>
<p class="western">Bucky set the form back down and got out his wallet. "How about," he said, peeling off large notes and setting them on the counter, "three hundred for the clamp, and an extra two hundred for you if I don't fill out this form."</p>
<p class="western">The guard looked at the money, then looked up at Bucky. "Can't," he said flatly. "Already in the system. Everything's computers now, kid."</p>
<p class="western">"Can't you just take it <em>off</em> the computer?" Bucky asked.</p>
<p class="western">The guard shook his head. "It's designed to not let me do that. Sorry, kid. I need this job, I can't mess up."</p>
<p class="western">Bucky's heart sank.</p>
<p class="western">"Um, okay," he said, and put his money away. "How long have I got before it's towed away?"</p>
<p class="western">The guard looked at a calendar on the wall. "Three days," he said.</p>
<p class="western">"Alright," Bucky said. "Gimme a minute?"</p>
<p class="western">The guard nodded, and Bucky walked away.</p>
<p class="western">Shit.</p>
<p class="western">Now what?</p>
<p class="western">Bucky didn't want to be giving out his personal information or leaving a paper trail. Maybe he should just write the car off? But would there be a record of it already at this car lot?</p>
<p class="western">Bucky didn't know.</p>
<p class="western">It felt like this car, which was registered under his old name and his old address, was now a giant red beacon signalling where his current location was.</p>
<p class="western">And that was a problem.</p>
<p class="western">In a daze, he walked back to the car and to Steve.</p>
<p class="western">"Bucky?" Steve asked, concerned. "What's wrong?"</p>
<p class="western">"I don't know what to do," Bucky blurted out, because he felt lost and alone, and Steve was so nice, and in that moment Bucky really needed a friend.</p>
<p class="western">"Do you need money?" Steve asked. "I can lend you some."</p>
<p class="western">"No, I have money." Bucky shook his head. "It's just... I can't give them my details to unclamp the car, I'm worried my ex will track me down."</p>
<p class="western">"Oh," Steve said softly. "Should I try talking to them?"</p>
<p class="western">"It's no use," Bucky said. "The guy said it's in a computer system, and he can't override that. I already tried to offer him money."</p>
<p class="western">"That's just the guard, right?" Steve asked. "Sharon knows the owner, Bucky. I really think you should ask her to help."</p>
<p class="western">Bucky sighed, looking down at his pain in the ass car. "But I don't want to be <em>that guy</em>," he said. "She hasn't even employed me yet and I'm already going to have a problem with all the paperwork because it's not up to date. She's gonna be pissed."</p>
<p class="western">"She won't be pissed," Steve said gently, resting a hand on Bucky's shoulder. "Have you noticed half the guys at the club aren't American? She helped them sort out their papers so they could work here. I'm sure whatever paperwork problems you have, Sharon can help you. She had a lot of friends in high places."</p>
<p class="western">Bucky looked at Steve, hardly believing his ears. "What? Really?"</p>
<p class="western">"Yeah, really." Steve smiled at him. "Just be honest and tell her the problem, and she'll fix it. I can talk to her for you, if you like, but it'll be better coming from you."</p>
<p class="western">"But... but she doesn't even know me," Bucky said. "Why would she go out of her way to help me?"</p>
<p class="western">"She just does that," Steve said easily. "Trust me, she's helped out nearly everyone at the club. I think you should at least talk to her about it first. Are they taking your car today, or...?"</p>
<p class="western">"He said I got three days," Bucky said.</p>
<p class="western">"Okay, so you have time," Steve told him. "Talk to Sharon later, if you want. At the very least she can get your car unclamped."</p>
<p class="western">Bucky supposed that was his only safe option. It just sucked that he had to annoy his boss on his first official night.</p>
<p class="western">"Okay," he agreed. "I'll talk to her later."</p>
<p class="western">"Great!" Steve looked pleased. "Look, try not to worry, alright? Let me buy you lunch. Let's go soak up some sunshine before we have to stay in the dark another night." He laughed lightly. "I was thinking about buying one of those sun lamps for my room, because I rarely see the daylight anymore."</p>
<p class="western">Bucky smiled, and he appreciated Steve trying to cheer him up. "Alright. Get some food and find a park?"</p>
<p class="western">"Excellent idea," Steve said.</p>
<p class="western">They left Bucky's car where it was, and headed off to look for food.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Lunch with Steve really helped.</p>
<p class="western">Though Bucky was still panicking internally about his problems and about talking to Sharon later, being with Steve outside in the sunshine, eating nice food and just chatting about regular stuff was really nice. It made Bucky feel almost normal again.</p>
<p class="western">He thought Steve might ask him about his past, or try to dig for what the issues with his ex were exactly, and a couple of times it seemed like Steve was about to say something, but he didn't. The alpha asked Bucky questions, but it was small talk, like what was his favorite movie, or his favorite songs to dance to. Just regular, non stressful chat.</p>
<p class="western">And Bucky really appreciated it. Steve was so calm, so sweet. He wasn't like some other alphas who invaded Bucky's personal space way too much, or talked over him; Steve was huge but he was thoughtful about his presence it seemed. He never got in Bucky's way, and though he did occasionally touch Bucky in little ways it wasn't ever unwanted or annoying.</p>
<p class="western">Bucky liked Steve touching him, whether it was a hand on the small of his back as they walked through the busy streets, or a light touch on his arm as they were talking. It seemed flirty, but Bucky tried not to read too much into it. Steve could be like that with his close friends. Bucky would have to pay attention tonight in the club, see if Steve flirted with anyone else as much as him.</p>
<p class="western">(He kind of hoped not.)</p>
<p class="western">By the time they made their way back to the club, it was nearly four PM. Bucky's shift would be starting at six, and he had to speak to Sharon.</p>
<p class="western">As they walked down the quiet street toward Jupiter Lounge, Steve asked if Bucky had anything in his car he wanted to take out and keep at his place.</p>
<p class="western">It was a kind offer, and after weighing up the options Bucky figured, why not. If the security guy had been wrong and they came to tow his car away early, he'd lose all his clothes.</p>
<p class="western">They went back to the car lot, to Bucky's clamped car. He unlocked the trunk, and started taking the bags out. Mostly bin bags of clothes.</p>
<p class="western">"A lot of it's laundry," he said, feeling embarrassed over it.</p>
<p class="western">"You can use my machine," Steve offered, picking up bags to carry. "Easier than going to a laundrette. There is a small cost though," he added with a cheeky smile. "One lapdance per load."</p>
<p class="western">Bucky blinked at Steve in confusion until he realised Steve was joking, and he laughed. "Who am I giving the lapdance to?"</p>
<p class="western">"Me, obviously." Steve laughed, and glanced at the rear seat of the car. "What about that stuff in the footwell? You want to bring that too?"</p>
<p class="western">"Uh, no," Bucky said. That was his sleeping bag, and he hadn't told Steve he'd been sleeping in the car, though it seemed Steve was now putting two and two together by himself.</p>
<p class="western">Bucky locked the trunk again, and together they carried his bags out of the lot.</p>
<p class="western">"You're new here, right?" Steve asked him. "Have you found somewhere to stay?"</p>
<p class="western">"Not yet," Bucky replied, as they crossed the street. "I usually find a motel, but I guess without my car a hotel will be fine while I look for a room."</p>
<p class="western">"I can ask the guys if they know of any rooms going," Steve said. "A few of them share."</p>
<p class="western">"Yeah, thanks," Bucky replied.</p>
<p class="western">Steve let them back in the club. The main lights were on, and there were two omegas in smocks cleaning the tables and vacuuming the carpet.</p>
<p class="western">"They do cleaning in the afternoon," Steve explained, as they walked around the tables to avoid the vacuuming. "Let's go sort out the laundry." He bumped the door open with his hip and gestured for Bucky to head up first. "After you."</p>
<p class="western">"So polite," Bucky commented.</p>
<p class="western">"Just want to look at your fine ass," Steve replied, making Bucky laugh.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">In Steve's apartment, Steve showed Bucky the rooms he hadn't seen yet. One was a laundry room, with an expensive looking washing machine and a dryer next to it. There was already some laundry airing on clothes rails, most of it seeming like Steve's casual clothes.</p>
<p class="western">Steve told Bucky to leave his bags for laundry here, and they'd do it shortly. Next, he showed Bucky the room opposite, which had more clothes rails filling the small space, and a few boxes.</p>
<p class="western">This was clearly the junk room, and Bucky watched with interest as Steve wrestled with one of the clothes rails and wheeled it out of the room. These clothes were... well, not really clothes, it was all underwear and stripper costumes. Lots of sexy underwear for alphas, plus some shirts and other items.</p>
<p class="western">"These all yours?" Bucky asked.</p>
<p class="western">Steve laughed. "Yeah! Who knew underwear would take up so much room? A few brands send samples to the club, that's what the boxes are. I haven't gone through 'em all yet." He was shoving things aside in the room, making space on the floor.</p>
<p class="western">Bucky spotted an ironing board leaning up on the wall, and some random props he assumed were also for dancing: umbrellas, hats, long coats, a few pairs of boots and sneakers.</p>
<p class="western">"Bucky, check this out," Steve said, wheeling out a contraption and unfolding it. "You don't have to say yes, but just know that it's an option for you while you look for somewhere more permanent."</p>
<p class="western">The contraption was a cot, Bucky realised, as Steve set it up. It was only a single, but it took up most of the floor space.</p>
<p class="western">Bucky felt touched and embarrassed over the offer. "I wouldn't want to be in your way, Steve."</p>
<p class="western">"You won't," Steve said, smoothing out the mattress on the bed. "I'll put some fresh sheets on this. You can stay here if you need to. It'll be better than wasting your money in a hotel."</p>
<p class="western">Bucky knew he wouldn't take much convincing to stay here with Steve. He smiled shyly. "I could tip you for it?"</p>
<p class="western">Steve waved a hand. "No, don't worry. You can buy me dinner, or something. Or help me with the laundry."</p>
<p class="western">"That I can do," Bucky agreed.</p>
<p class="western">"You want to put on a load now?" Steve asked, checking his watch. "We got time."</p>
<p class="western">"Sure."</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Steve showed him how to use the machine, and Bucky put a load of his clothes in.</p>
<p class="western">"These are the lingerie bags I use," Steve said, giving Bucky some zip up linen bags. "Stops the machine eating my thongs."</p>
<p class="western">Bucky laughed. "Yeah, I hate when that happens."</p>
<p class="western">This all felt very cute and domestic, and Bucky felt his crush on Steve looming over him again.</p>
<p class="western">Once the machine was going, he and Steve looked at each other and shared a smile. "You wanna watch a movie?" Steve asked. "Kill some time that way."</p>
<p class="western">"That's one way to kill time," Bucky commented, smiling up at the alpha.</p>
<p class="western">"I'd suggest other things," Steve grinned back at him, "but I don't want you to feel like you have to, or anything."</p>
<p class="western">"Tell me about the things you're thinking of," Bucky asked, taking a step closer. He reached out and hooked his fingers in the belt loops of Steve's jeans.</p>
<p class="western">"Well, those things involve us in a bed," Steve replied, letting Bucky pull him in.</p>
<p class="western">"There's a bed right there." Bucky nodded at the cot.</p>
<p class="western">Steve chuckled lowly. "I don't think that one will survive what I have in mind."</p>
<p class="western">"What did you have in mind?" Bucky asked, tugging Steve closer.</p>
<p class="western">Steve rested one hand on the wall by Bucky's head and leaned in to murmur in his ear, "I want you in my bed. I want to scent you, get you all messy and knot you up."</p>
<p class="western">Bucky let out a little breath, arousal coursing through him at Steve's words. "Think I can get on board with that," he said, reaching up to cup Steve's face and angle him in for a kiss.</p>
<p class="western">Steve pressed Bucky into the wall as they made out, and they only broke the kiss to scent each other's necks while panting heavily.</p>
<p class="western">"Steve," Bucky gasped, eyes fluttering closed with bliss, "shall we move this to your bedroom?"</p>
<p class="western">"Good idea," Steve panted.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I believe this is what's called a 'porn-hanger', lol</p>
<p>Hope you're enjoying the story! Only 1 chapter left!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! </p><p>If you enjoyed it please leave me a comment :D</p><p>Additional info:<br/>If you didn't know already, I wrote a primer on non binary bodies which you can <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26899462">read on ao3 here</a>. In relation to this new fic, I'd recommend chapter 8 which talks about trans men and trans masc bodies. It's very 101, so any questions you have about Bucky's anatomy, this has probably already answered it for you and saves me repeating myself.</p><p>I have a <a href="https://twitter.com/my_stucky_fic?s=09">new twitter</a> for stucky fic updates!<br/>Come follow me there!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>